Neptune Investigations: Operation Lilly
by fyreangel5
Summary: This story is completely AU. It starts off with Veronica growing up in Oregon where her BFF Wallace was murdered. Then she moves to Neptune where Logan and Duncan seek Veronica's help for the murder of Lilly. LoVe story.
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I do not own Veronica Mars or any of the Characters.

Ok so this story is dedicated to someone named Summer. This story was her idea. I just write the story. And thanks to my BFF Lauren for the title of the story

(A/N: So I have revised this story. It seems I made Veronica a little too perky. So please re-read this story and let me know if it's better. I hope I made her sadder. Thanks.)

---------------------------

I can still remember the first time they found his body. I was on my way to Jefferson High school, when I noticed there were cop cars everywhere. As I was walking up to the school building with my best friend Lauren, a camera crew ran up to me.

"Did you know the kid they found this morning?"

"What kid did you find this morning? What's going on?" I can't help looking around curiously. I notice Lauren fixing her hair and making sure her clothes were neat while smiling into the camera. I couldn't help rolling my eyes. That's what happens when you're popular.

"His name is Wallace Fennel. He was found this morning by the janitorial staff." I can't help it. My jaw hangs open and my eyes bug out. "Excuse me!" My voice comes out shrill. Almost as if I was in shock. "What did you just say?"

The news reporter looked at me like I'm nuts. Maybe I am. What happened after that is a blur. The next thing I know, I'm running. I run all the way to the principal's office where I barge in. He's talking to the police. Breathlessly I ask him what happened. He tried avoiding the question, so I pushed harder with my questions. The police took over and said that it was none of my business. That I should run along back to class. They pushed me out the door and slammed it in my face. Fine whatever, I can take a hint. But I will not give up. I mean how is this even possible? He had just won the State Championship last night! And now he's dead?

Everywhere I went that day, all I could see were the sad looks on everyone's faces. And everywhere I went someone was patting me on the back and saying how sorry they are. I can't help that I got angry at everyone. They have no idea how I feel. He wasn't their Best Friend. They didn't lose someone they loved like a brother. Maybe I'm just numb. Or maybe I'm just in shock. But whatever it is, someone took away my best friend and I'm going to find out who did it. I don't care what it takes.

Later that night on the news, they said they were still questioning people. This to me meant they had no idea who did it. I had no idea who did it either. I mean Wallace was popular. He was the captain of the Basketball Team. Everyone knew him because his father was the late Dwight Fennel, the Football Star. Wallace didn't have any enemies. I knew that if this case was to be solved the right way, then I would have to take matters into my own hands. Whether my father would let me or not.

I know what you're thinking. You're thinking that how is a simple 16 year old Cheerleader and Homecoming Queen going to handle a murder case? Well you don't know who my father is. My father is Keith Mars. He is the owner and creator of Mars Intel. It's a business that creates Special Surveillance Equipment for the Secret Service. This is cool because it means I get to know the President. Even though I know the President because he and my dad are childhood friends. It's also cool when you're father knows all the right people. I get to spend all my time hanging around daddy's office, and I picked up on a few tricks. I learned how to be sneaky, and I learned how to pick up clues. Basically I learned how to become a spy. And with the knowledge that I had acquired over the years, I began to dig deep into Wallace's murder.

After months of investigating, I finally uncovered the truth. Wallace's father Dwight was seeing someone before he died. She was blackmailing the Fennel Family with evidence that Dwight was using Performance Enhancing Drugs all through his pro-ball career. When Dwight died, she had no one else to blame. No one else to take revenge one. So she decided to go after his son. But when Wallace refused to give into her demands, she shot him. What a bitch. Who does she think she is killing someone innocent like that?

I thought that finding Wallace's killer would bring me some justice. That it would help me sleep at night. But you know what? It didn't. Because at the end of the day Wallace is still gone. I can't just call him randomly and tell him the littlest things that happened to me during the day. The only way for me to talk to him, is when I visit his grave site everyday. I bring him flowers, and I just sit on the side and cry as I tell him how my day went. I would at least hope that he's proud of me for finding out what happened to him.

Just when I was starting to mourn his death, the media began to hound me. They would follow me everywhere I went. I mean if I had to surround myself with friends because I couldn't stand the loneliness anymore, and decided to go to the mall, the media were right behind me the whole time. They would be there first thing in the morning waiting outside the gates of my house, and then they would follow me to school. And when school got out, they would follow me to cheerleading practice. Even though I don't see the point in being a cheerleader anymore. I mean what is the point? It's not like I had anymore pep left in me.

It was getting to the point where I couldn't go anywhere. I mean the media even followed me to church! The only place they couldn't bother me was in my room. Which is where I spend all my time when I'm not in school. At first everyone thought it was so cool to have to camera on them all the time. But as weeks go by, yea it tends to get annoying. And the worst part was the questions they would ask me. Every time they would ask me how I solved the case. And every time I refused to comment, telling the police and the D.A. and the jury that I had been through more then enough. Finally my father had no choice but to tell me that we were moving.

That's right, moving. Not only have I just lost my best friend, and then having the media stalking me, but now I had to leave everyone and everything behind. I had to start at a new school at the end of the school year. We were moving in three days. To a town called Neptune, California. Though I have to admit, that coming from a small seaside town in Oregon, moving to California did sound kind of cool.


	2. Welcome To Neptune

Disclaimer: I do not own Veronica Mars or any of the Characters.

My first day to school and I'm already forced to take the bus. Seems daddy's too busy setting up his office. And it's not like I know anyone here yet. So what choice did I have? It's not like I was going to walk to school. Never having to take the bus before, I quickly learned that it was mostly freshmen, sophomores, and anyone who didn't drive to school. This doesn't help out me one bit.

Speaking of Neptune High, yea let me just tell you that's it's full of rich people. I mean you can just tell by seeing the cars in the parking lot. Not to mention the school it self is so big. You can tell that it's filled with all the pretty people too. I mean in Oregon it's the same way, but not everyone is rich. I would say my family and Wallace were the only exception.

Ok I'll admit it, I got lost. My first day here and I got lost. It's so embarrassing. There I was staring at the front of the building, and the bell rings. As everyone's going where they needed to go, I ended up walking through the front doors and not knowing where I was. So I start looking in the doorways hoping that one of them soon would be the Administrator's Office. But of course I was trying to look natural. Like I knew what I was doing. And I was trying my hardest not to look as sad as I felt. Even though it's totally obvious that I'm the new kid in town, I wanted to look like I was somewhat happy to be there. I didn't want to scare anyone away my first day. In other words, I wanted to look normal.

So when the final bell rang and everyone was in class, I finally found the Administrator's Office which is located on the OTHER side of campus. When I get there, everyone's acting all busy, not bothering to notice me. Finally I made it known that I was there. When they finally handed me my schedule with my locker number and combination located on it, I was more than 10 minutes late for class. They told me to get a move on it if I didn't want detention. Figures no one wants to help me. I tried asking where my class was, but they went back to acting busy. Fine, whatever I can totally handle this. At least I hoped I could handle it. But to be honest, I was feeling so overwhelmed. I felt way over my head.

As I'm looking down at my class schedule and walking down the hallway, I bumped into something solid and fell to the ground.

"Oof!" I can't help letting out in surprise. When I look up, I can't help feeling embarrassed by how un-lady like that sounded. Because I was looking up into the most beautiful eyes I have ever seen on a male species before. 'Ok stop there because you're starting to sound nerdy. It's not like you've never dated before. But it's not like they all look like Greek Gods either. Quick stop drooling before he notices.'

"Here let me help you up." He leans forward and grabs my hand. He pulls me up like I weigh nothing. Even though I am 5'2", I would like to think I weighed more then a paper bag. Normally I would get defensive, but instead I couldn't help wanting to lay on the charm. I put on my best smile. But my smile started to slip. 'I know you're depressed, but he doesn't need to know that. Keep the smile on. Remember you're trying to appear like a normal first day at school kid. Not lost and sad.'

"Are you new here?" That's when I realized I haven't even said anything to him yet. 'Way to go. Say something!'

"Yea I just transferred from Oregon." I say as he turns around and picks up my schedule. 'Wow and he has a great ass!' When he turns around and hands the paper to me, he gives me a strange look. 'Oh crap I think I just got caught. Don't act embarrassed. Act like you meant to get caught.'

"By the way my name is Logan Echolls." He extends his hand out to me and I shake it. "Veronica Mars." 'Not to shabby in the weight department either. Nice.'

"Veronica Mars?" he says thoughtfully. I can't help giving him a weird look. "Yup that's my name." 'Wait a minute. Logan Echolls, that sounds familiar too. "Do I know you?" I couldn't help asking.

He snaps his fingers. "You're the chick that's being stalked by the media. You're the one who solved that murder."

I try not to roll my eyes. Figures that's why he acted like that. Am I never going to get away from all this attention? Can't I grieve like normal people? 'Don't get mad, he's just stating the obvious. I'm sure he understands how you feel.' "Yea that's me. Listen I need to find my class. I'm already late. Do you know where," I look down at my schedule…"room 105 is?"

"Yea that's right at the end of this hallway. It's the last door on the right. It was nice meeting you Veronica." With that said he continues on to his class.

'Ok Veronica it's time to stop staring. You're already late as it is.' I couldn't help watching him shake what his momma gave him as he walked away. He had to know that I was staring. Maybe it was a good idea to move to Neptune. They certainly breed the men right here.

I walk down to the end of the hallway and stop in front of Room 105. I fluff my hair and smooth my knee length denim skirt out, and straighten my shirt out. I knock on the door, and taking a deep breath, walk right in.

The teacher was right in the middle of a lecture, and you could tell that he did not like being interrupted.

"Yes? What can I do for you?" The teacher asks, but you can tell that he's putting on an act. 'Doesn't help that everyone is staring at me.'

I try putting on my happy smile again. "Hi my names Veronica Mars and I just transferred here. Are you Mr." I look down at my list again. "Mastriani?" I look up in time to see him smirk.

"Yes I am. Ms. Mars is it?" I nod my head yes. "Welcome to Neptune, but if you are going to continue being in this class I expect you to be on time. Class started…" He looks up at the clock. "Almost 20 minutes ago. You have already missed the first half of the class. Tardiness will not be tolerated. Please take a seat, and you can look off of someone else's book for now. See me after class." With that said he goes back to lecturing.

I look around for an empty chair already feeling my cheeks burning from embarrassment. 'It's natural for teachers to act this way. Its part of their job.' There's only one seat available, and it's toward the back. I make my way over and sit down. I look around to see if anyone would share there book, but their all staring at me. They start whispering to each other, and I hear someone say that I'm sitting in Lilly's seat. Well obviously Lilly isn't here right now, other wise I wouldn't have sat there. But seeing how it was the only seat available, I had no other choice. 'Great I wonder where I'm going to sit tomorrow when Lilly comes back.'

Woody-Bennet: Thank you! I hope you enjoy this story as well.

Eternalgorithm: Lol it is a crazy AU. Hope you like it so far.

QueenCate: You're absolutely right. She is a little bit too perky, so I went back and changed it a bit. I hope you like it better now. And thanks for the heads up.

Spazspar: Thank you! I hope you keep enjoying.

Akc: Thank you! In this chapter she is already in Neptune. It's her first day of school. And yes their still rich. Lol I hope you enjoy


	3. We Need Your help

Disclaimer: I do not own Veronica Mars or any of the Characters.

---------------------

After the bell rang and everyone filed out of class, I make my way to the front of the room.

"I won't take long because I don't want you to be late for you're next class. But here is you're book, and here is the work you will need to do in order to keep up. There is a test tomorrow, and I expect you to be ready for it. Are there any questions?"

'Yea how about giving me a break? I've only been here for an hour and already everyone is giving me a hard time.' I shake my head no.

"Great you may go now."

'Looks like I won't be finding out where my locker is just yet. I still have to figure out where my next class is while trying not to be late.'

So that's basically how my day started. Sucks I know. The bell for lunch rang, and I was finally able to find my locker and unload all the books and homework I had acquired. After the third try to open my locker and not succeeding, I give the locker a nice swift kick hoping that would work. Instead it just caused my toes to hurt and more cursing to come out of my mouth as I hop around on one foot trying not to drop everything.

Someone walks up behind me and offers to help. He grabs my books before I could object. I finally look up at his face and notice right away his beautiful blue eyes. 'Nice smile too.'

"Are you ok?" Then he laughs. "I don't think kicking you're locker is the solution to opening it. I think you should be able to open it now that I have you're books." He's still smiling at me. 'Must have paid big bucks for perfect teeth like those.' I smile back. "Thanks." I spin the lock again, and miraculously it opens. "Ha!" I couldn't help letting out a cheer of triumph. The guy next to me laughs again as I turn to him and take my books back. "By the way my name is Duncan. Duncan Kane."

After I stuff my books into my locker-but keeping my schedule handy- I turn back to Duncan. "Veronica Mars."

"Would you like to join me for lunch Veronica Mars?" He asks me. I give my first genuine smile of the day. 'Looks like I may have found my first friend. And I don't have to worry about standing around looking for somewhere to eat. "That would be great Duncan Kane. Thanks."

We walk outside to the lunch tables. 'Wow I can't believe they can eat lunch outside all year long. Must be nice.' He leads me over to a table where everyone is eating pizza. 'Looks like they ordered out.' Right away I notice the guy with the nice ass. I smile my second genuine smile of the day as he turns to me and recognition dawns in his eyes. "Hey DK I see you've already found the new girl. Why don't you join us?" He moves his stuff off of the chair next to him and pats it. I casually sit down next to him, and Duncan sits on the other side of me. "Logan right?" He smiles. "You remembered. Who could resist my charm?" I laughed out loud taken by surprise. "My aren't we full of ourselves."

"What can I say, it's the Echolls charm. You want some pizza?" I look down. "Yea that would be great. Thanks.

As were eating, I couldn't help noticing Duncan and Logan staring back and forth. Almost as if they had something to say, but didn't know how to ask. 'This must be good.'

"Ok guys spill. I know you want to ask me something, so just say it." They look at each other again. Logan clears his throat and wipes his hands on his jeans. "Uhh…Would you like to go for a walk?" I can't help giving him a strange look. "Sure. I guess."

So the three of us walk into an empty classroom where they sit down across from me. At first they can't look at me. 'This must be something serious. It can't be something I said or did. I just met them.'

"Ok guys out with it. I'm a big girl I think I can handle the question." They stare at each other some more until Duncan kicks Logan under the table.

"Fine I guess I'll ask." Logan says while shooting Duncan the death stare. He turns to me, and I really look at him. "What is it?" I half whisper.

"It's Lily." He blurts out. I scrunch up my nose and tilt my head to the side. A wave of sadness washes over me because Wallace used to call that my 'Could you do me a favor' head tilt.

"Lily?" 'Why does that name sound familiar? Think. Oh wait. She was the one absent first period. "What, is she mad I stole her seat? I mean it wasn't my fault she was absent and it was the only seat available." They give me a strange look. "I'm sorry did I offend you?" They look at each other, and then they look at me again like I've lost it. "No offense, but what are you talking about? Lily's not coming back."

"What? Is she on vacation or something? And why do you guys look so sad? Did she date you both and then break you're heart by moving? Cuz that would be a pretty bitchy thing to do."

'These guys are starting to creep me out. Why do I care what Lily did to them? I don't know her or them.

"Lily was my sister." Duncan says while looking sadly into my eyes. "Was? What do you mean was?"

"Lily's dead. She was murdered." 'Whoa murdered! That sucks. I know how it feels to lose someone you love to murder. But then again, why are they telling me?'

"I'm sorry. But why are you telling me?" I look at Logan hoping for more of an explanation. "Lilly was my girlfriend." He says while tears form in his eyes. "We um, we heard about what happened to you and you're best friend. And uh, we were wondering, that is, Duncan and I, were wondering if you would help us find out who killed her." He looks at me with such hope in his eyes.

"Nuh-uh. No way! No." I profusely shake my head no. "I can't believe you would ask me such a question! I only did that because that Bitch killed MY best friend! She had NO right to do it. He was innocent. And if it wasn't for her, I would still have my Best Friend now. Because of her, I wouldn't have to move because the media can't seem to get over the fact that a 17 year old GIRL solved a crime! No you can't make me do it! I won't go through that again!" I can feel myself get red as I'm practically shrieking at them. I lift my arms to my face and try to wipe the tears away. 'Oh god see what they made me do? Now I feel so embarrassed. I never meant to cry in front of these guys.

Next thing I know, I feel strong arms wrap around me and pull me up. I wrap my arms around his neck and sob into his shoulder. I feel two other hands on my back rubbing in slow circles.

When my tears finally subside, I pull away and look into Logan's face. He had tear tracks down his face as well. "I'm sorry. I never meant to upset you like that. But the way you feel about you're best friend, well that's how we feel about Lilly. It kills us knowing that whoever murdered Lilly got away with it, and there's nothing we can do about it. Please. At least think about it." He takes his thumbs and run them lightly over my cheeks wiping away my remaining tears. That simple act of kindness sends a shiver down my spine.

"Ok I'll think about it."

--------------------------------

QueenCate: Lol Yea I had to add the part about her sitting in Lily's seat. Hopefully I'm starting to get her thoughts in control now. Let me know what you think. I think I went more cheerleader before because she was a cheerleader. I dunno maybe it doesn't work. Hopefully you like.

SpikesSpecialFriend: Thank you! I hope you keep enjoying

Woody-Bennet: Lmao Yea his eyes are very pretty! Lol it should be fun to write a different kind of LoVe

Ksrli: Thanks I'm glad you like the idea.

Sara: Well I'm glad to see that I changed you're mind about this story :P Thank you for the compliment. It means a lot to me I hope it's outstanding.

Ghadgo McGee equals loser: Aww that's not a very nice pen name now is it? Lol anyway, I'm glad you love LOVE the Logan, cuz I sure love me some Logan. Lol!

Twisted3ljw: Dude! Lmao you better love the title, after all it was you're idea. Thank you for that. Lol of course I had to add you. You have really helped me out in the past, and you continue to help me out, so that was my way of saying thank you as for the questions, you will just have to keep reading to find out.


	4. Weevil love you long time

Hey everyone, I'm soo sorry it took so long for me to update! For a while there, I just couldn't get back into writing...anything...at all. Lol But I sat down tonight and wrote. It is now 2:07 in the a.m., and I just finished. I have work in the morning, so I'm gonna finish this now and post it. Lol now after this I need to write a chapter of Who Can You Count On. Hopefully I won't take as long writing that. Also, now I'm gonna start having this story tie in with the show. Hope it works well, and let me know what you think. Thanks again.

Disclaimer: I do not own Veronica Mars.

I give Rob Thomas and the writers full credit. All the dialogue I 'borrow' belong to them. Thanks QueenCate for pointing this out.

---------------------------

So later that day when I got home, I desperelty needed to veg out. So I made a bubble bath, lit some candles, turned the light out, and turned on some soothing music. A few hours later I get out, get dressed and walk into the kitchen where dad walks into the door.

"How was you're first day of school honey?" He asks while walking up to me.

"Great. I beat up a freshman, stole his money, and then skipped out after lunch." I smile as I tease my dad.

"What, no premarital sex?" He teases back.

"Oh yea. Yes. But don't worry dad. I swear you're gonna love these guys." I lean against the table.

"That's my girl. Now where's my pot pie woman?"

As we were eating dinner, I told dad how my day went.

"So I've made some new friends today."

"That's great honey. I want things to work out here for you."

"Yea. They are working out. But they also told me about someone named Lilly."

"Lilly huh? That sounds familiar. Why would they tell you about her?"

"Because she was murdered and they want me to find her killer."

Dad shakes his head no. "Absolutely not! I will not have you go through that again."

"I know dad. I said the same thing. But, part of me knows what it feels like. The wondering. The not being able to do anything about it. Thinking no one is going to find out what really happened. I know what their going through. At first I didn't want to help them, but part of me wants to."

Keith sighs."Honey I'm not going to give you the ok. I know you, and I know your going to do it anyway. I know you can handle yourself. You're smart and you've learned alot from you're old man. Just remember to bring backup."

Veronica gives her father a half smile. "Thanks dad. Any tips you have for me?"

"Well I'll try to find out some information as well. Make sure you keep you're ears and eyes open. And always trust you're instincts. And for gods sake, be careful."

----------------------

What can I say. I changed my mind. I mean what would you do when two hot guys ask you for a favor, comfort you when u break down, and then still look so damn hot. I was thinking this as I was staring inside my locker trying to figure out what books I needed next. When I select the book I needed, I turn around and notice Logan and Duncan walking towards me.

"Hey guys."

"Hey Veronica. You headed to class?" Duncan asks me.

"Yea I have my first class with Mr. Mastriani."

"I know I'm in that class as well." I smile. "Great now I don't have to remember where the classroom is. You can be my escort." I wrap one arm around his arm and turn to Logan. "What about you? Where's your class?"

Logan points in the opposite direction just as the bell rings. Duncan and I say good-bye and make our way to class. We walk in just as the final bell rings.

"Well Ms. Mars it seems you made it to my class on time. That's better. I expect it to be like that for the rest of the year." Mr. Mastriani says to me.

"You betcha Mr. M." He shakes his head like he shouldn't be surprised. Meanwhile, I make my way over to Lilly's seat. The girls around me were still giving me the evil eye. I try to play it cool, but after a while, I can't take it anymore. "What?" I hiss at them.

"Who do you think you are sitting there in Lilly's seat. You can't just come in here and think you can automatically replace her."

"What are you talking about? I don't even know who Lilly is. And it's not like I can offend her for sitting in the _only _available seat in the class. Just because she's gone and I'm sitting in her seat doesn't mean I want to replace her, or even _be_ her. Get over yourselves."

They continue to stare at me as the teacher tells us to put our books away for the test. Great just what I need.

---------------------

When lunch time came, I followed Logan to a different table. When we sit down, and Duncan sits down across from us, I can't help being a little curious as to why we were sitting at a table by ourselves.

While we were eating, I notice Duncan and Logan kept shooting glances at me as we talked. I know what the looks meant, but I wasn't ready quite yet to tell them my decision. Finally when it got quiet and they were just openly staring at me, I decided it was time to tell them.

"Ok I'll do it." They smile at me and each other.

"Well well well isn't this a cozy picture. The jackass, the rich boy, and the new girl sitting together. Excuse me while I go barf."

"Shove off Weevil." Logan says.

Weevil's friends snickered while Weevil puts his hands over his heart as if he's wounded by the comment. "I see the jackass has a come back. I'm shaking in my boots." Weevil walks up behind me and whispers in my ear loud enough for them to hear. "If you ever want a _real_ man, you let me know. Cuz Weevil love you long time."

"Actually, I do need to talk to you." Everyone looks surprised. Then Weevil smiles a dirty smile. "I knew you would see things my way. Why don't you come with me and I'll show you my hog." I couldn't help playing along. "Is it big?" Everyone looks surprised except for Weevil who continues to smile. "Legendary." I try not to laugh as I continue. "Well let's see it. I mean if it's as big as you say, I'll be your girlfriend." I add breathlessly, "We could go to prom together." Now Weevil looks surprised as Logan and Duncan laugh. Weevil's look turns to amusement.

"What seems to be the problem? I'm busy here, vato." One of Weevil's friend gets offended. "Dude, Weevil. Don't let blondie talk to you like that!"

"Sounds like your buddy here wants to see it too." I try not to laugh because Duncan and Logan are.

"Ah, hell, I'll show you mine." He goes to show me his, but Weevil pushes him back. "All right, all right, all right. Felix, we get it, you're a badass, okay. But for once don't be stupid." He turns back to me. "You know where to find me if you want to be shown a good time."

When he leaves, I can't help the smile from spreading across my face. Logan and Duncan slap hands. "That was great. I don't think I've ever seen anyone stand up to the PCHers like that before." Logan says.

"PCHers? What's that?"

"That's what we call Weevil and his motorcycle gang." Logan says.

"I see. So anyway, what can you tell me about Lilly?" I decide to get as much information as I could get.

Duncan and Logan look at each other. Duncan doesn't say anything, so Logan talks. "Well, we know that Lilly was at a car wash the day she died. She was in her uniform. We don't know what happened between the time of the car wash, and the time she got home. She was found..." Logan trails off as he looks away. I look down sadly at my hands twined together on the table. I know what he's going through. I couldn't talk about Wallace's death either. It _still_ hurts for me to talk about it. When I look back up at him, he's looking back at me with an intense look in his eyes. 'Whoa talk about a ghost walking up and down my spine.' Logan clears his throat and tries again.

"She was found by the side of her pool. Someone smashed her head open with a wooden ashtray."

"Whoa." I couldn't help saying. I didn't expect that. I don't know what I was expecting, but that? "I'm sorry. Didn't mean that. So uhh, who do they have for suspects?"

Duncan clears his throat. "They have someone in custody now. His name is Abel Koontz. He worked for my fathers company. They think he murdered Lilly, but we know that's not true. Why would someone from my dads company want to murder my sister? They probably never even met."

"So where can I find this Abelle Koons? Is he in jail now?"

Logan laughs. "It's Abel Koontz, and yes he's in jail."

"Great. Then after lunch I'm gonna go talk to him." The bell rings signaling the end of lunch. Duncan walks away, but Logan grabs onto my arm and holds me back. "I'm not letting you go there alone."

"Of course you can. It wont work if there's more than one person there. He won't open up as much. I'm a big girl, I can handle it."

Logan still looks doubtful. "Fine. But at least let me drive you there."

I smile. "That would be great. Thanks."

"Meet me here after school." He lets go of my arm, and we make our way to our next class which all three of us have together.

This should be interesting. At least I know I'll be safe talking to him through a bullet proof window.

-----------------------------

SpikesSpecialFriend: Lol yes Logan hugged her! Hopefully there will be more LoVe to come. Though I can't make it to strong seeing as Lilly didn't die that long ago.

POJO: Thank you! Yea it does make it kinda easier to write now that the second season started.

Sara: Thank you for sticking with me on this. It was hard to start the beginning, but now it should be easier to write.

Myguardianangel05: Thank you! Lol I'm going as fast as my mind will let me go!

Twisted3ljw: Thanks to you, I stole your line. Lol let me know if you find out which it is.

QueenCate: Thanks. I'm trying to make it better lol. Well as for Veronica's reaction to Lilly, I had it so that her first reaction would be no, because she didn't want to go through it again. She doesn't know Lilly. And I'm sorry, I thought I spaced it out right, but I'll try to clarify who says what better.

Cosmopolitan: Lol thanks for enjoying, here's more now.

Veronica17: Lol I've finally written more for you! So enjoy.

Gabster07: Lol I know it's obvious she would do it, but you need to have suspense in stories. Lol.

Ghadgo McGee equals loser: Lol I've never made anyone gurgle before. I hope it's a good thing. I love softie Logan as well, I mean what the hell, I love me some Logan in general!

Wickedshizit: Thank you! Enjoy.

Rockerchick224: I love your name. Lol I'm a rocker chic as well. I'm sorry I haven't updated in a while, but hopefully I've made it up to you and everyone else as well.


	5. Surprise Veronica Mars

Disclaimer: I do not own Veronica Mars or any of the Characters.

Hey everyone hows it going? Well it's been raining since last Friday here in CT, and since I'm not working now and surprise surprise it's raining out, I decided to write the next chapter. BTW, I just found out her maiden name is Reynolds, so I went back and changed it. Thank you. Enjoy.

---------------------------------

That night I researched online all the facts I could gather. Also looking at all the videos and pictures I can find. Did you know that you could even watch the police tape of Lilly's body? How disturbing is that? I got to see what she looked like as she layed there dead. So much blood. I started to feel queasy, but I had to search it for clues. Anything out of the ordinary. Hopefully I came up with enough facts to get Abel Koontz to talk.

---------------------------------

As promised, I met Logan after school.

"You ready to get going?" I ask Logan. He nods his head even though he doesn't look please that I'm actually doing this.

"I guess so. Let's go." We walk over to a yellow XTERRA and he gets in the car. I just stand there with a look up disdain on my face. He starts the car and rolls down the window. "You getting in or what?"

What choice do I have. I get in the car and he drives us to the State Prison.

------------------------------------------

I enter the prison visiting area where I sit before the glass divider in front of him and pick up the phone.

"Well aren't you a breath of fresh air." Koontz says while looking me up and down. Umm, eww. I mean he's not exactly nice to look at. I try not to shudder from the grossness of the look.

"I want to thank you for taking the time to meet with me, Mr Koontz." I try for the nice approach.

"what is it that you want from me?"

Might as well cut to the chase. "Well, I found these photographs online." I hold the pictures of Lilly's shoes up for him to see. "I think they could prove you didn't take Lilly's shoes the night of the murder. It might be enough evidence to get you a retrial." Hopefully he'll take the bait.

"Now why would I want a retrial when I could have all this?" Maybe he's not so willing. Let's try a different approach. "Somebody had to plant those shoes on your houseboat. You never saw Lilly Kane in your life. Why would you confess to killing her?" There maybe that will help to get him talking.

"So you're one of those. What will it take to let sleeping dogs lie?" he looks at me with an evil look on his face. "Do you wanna know exactly how I bashed her brains in? Oh. I know who you are Veronica Mars. I knew your mom when she used to visit Jake Kane during lunch hours."

"What! My mom? How do you know my mom? I don't believe you." My mother? How does he know my mother? I haven't seen her since I was 4 years old. She just walked out on my father and I one day. I never knew where she went. My father would never tell me. Is she here in Neptune? Duncan said Abel Koontz worked for his father. His father is Jake Kane. Is my mother seeing Jake Kane?

"You're a very dedicated young lady. Certainly you didn't inherit that quality from poor scattered Lianne. Unfortunately for you, that makes you your father's daughter."

"How do you know my father? We just moved here."

"I meant your real father. Think about it Veronica. Look in a mirror. Are you the product the man your living with, or the king and queen of the prom?"

I can't help it. I'm in shock. Abel Koontz looks satisfied and smiles. I hang up the phone and leave the building in a daze. I was so far in my thoughts that I walked right by Logan's car. I feel someone grab my arm and turn me around. I see Logan looking at me with a weird look.

"Are you ok? What happened? You walked right by the car."

I'm still looking at him through a haze. My brain just doesn't seem to want to work. "I did?" I ask vaguely.

"Yea you did. What's the matter with you?"

I shake my head hoping that would clear the fog. "Nothings wrong." I tilt my head to the side. "Can you do me a favor?"

Logan smirks. Clearly he's thinking. He doesn't believe me, but he doesn't know if he should press the matter or not. Finally he seems to come to a decision.

"What's the favor?"

"Can you bring me to Duncan's house? I need to ask him something."

"So you did find something out didn't you? Yea I can take you there."

------------------------------

"Here we are. The Kane residence. You want me to come with you?" Logan asks a resonable question. But I don't want him there when I ask Duncan questions about my mother. Does this mean that Duncan is my brother? How weird is that? Here I thought I was in a new town, a new state, and it seems that my mother was already here. Maybe she started a family of her own. What if she's in that house right now? Is she Mrs. Lianne Kane now?

"Veronica?" Logan asks as he puts his hand on my thigh.

"Huh?" I turn to look at him and realized I zoned out again. "Oh, uh, if you want to."

We both get out of the car and make our way to the door. Logan rings the doorbell as I stand to the side and try to look as far in as I can.

The door opens and it's Duncan. I let out a sigh of relief. "Hey guys what are you doing here? Did you talk to Abel yet?"

"We just came back from there. I needed to talk to you actually." I answer.

"Sure come on in. Dad's at the office, and mom's around somewhere, but we should have some privacy in my room." Duncan explains as he lets us in and starts walking to his room.

His mom's here? Does that mean my mom is here? Am I going to finally see her after all this time? Do I want to? Because if it is my mother, then that mean Duncan is my step-brother. I look around the house as much as I can with a worried look on my face. Logan keeps glancing at me with a questioning look on his face, and Duncan is oblivious to everything around him.

I hear a noise come from another room, and I jump. "Duncan honey, who was at the door?" I hear a female voice come from that room. Well it doesn't sound like my mother. Wonder who that is.

"No one mom. It's just Logan and Veronica." Duncan yells back.

Someone walks into the room were in. "Who's Veronica? Oh you must be the new girl. My name is Celeste. I'm Duncan's mother."

I let out a big breath of air, and smile. So my mother isn't married to Jake Kane. My smile starts to fade. But that still doesn't explain how they know my mother.

"Nice to meet you Mrs. Kane. Nice home you have here."

"Duncan dear, dinner will be ready soon. Don't take to long." She glared at me, turned around and walked out the door. My jaw opens a little in my shock. What was that for? She just gave me a dirty look and ignored me. That was so rude!

Duncan plops down on his bed, and pats the spot next to him. I sit down on the edge of the bed, and Logan sits on the computer chair. "So what's up? What did you need to talk to me about?"

I scoot back and lean against the wall. I bring my legs up and wrap my arms around them. "Well as you know, I went to see Abel Koontz today." Duncan nods his head yes. When I did continue, he said, "And..."

I take a deep breath and decide to just say it. "And he said he knew my mother. He knew my mother because she would visit the office during the lunch hour. She would visit _your_ father at lunch. That would mean my mother was here last year."

Duncan and Logan look surprised. "You're mother? Who's your mother? Why would she visit my father?" Duncan asks.

"Lianne Mars. Well she used to be Lianne Mars. Her maiden name is Reynolds. Lianne Reynolds. But Abel said he knew her as Lianne Mars. So I don't know if she's going around using my fathers last name or what. But if Abel knew of my mother, then your father knows of my mother. He also said that my mother and your father were king and queen of the prom. Though I don't even know how that's possible. Were not from here."

Duncan thinks. "Lianne Mars. Lianne Reynolds. No doesn't sound familiar. Maybe we should ask my mother."

I nod my head. "Can we please? I need to know if my mother is here or not." Duncan nods his head yes and stands up. Duncan sticks his hand out to help me off the bed, but unintentinally I flinch. "I can do it." I say hoping he didn't notice. He backs off and I slide off the bed. Logan is still looking at me weird. Though I do see some understanding on his face. I give him a weak smile. We walk into the living room where Celeste is watching tv.

"Hey mom. Is it ok if we talk to you?" Celeste gives an I-don't-want-to-be-bothered-by-you-kids. "About what?" Celeste asks while Duncan plops down on the couch. Logan grabs my hand and leads us over to the couch where we sit down. He keeps holding my hand which gives me some comfort.

"I was wondering if you knew my mother Lianne Mars." Celeste's eyes grow wide. She stands up and walks over to me. She grabs hard onto my arms and yanks me up. "Get out! Get out of my house now! Don't you _ever_ come back here! You hear me? Ever!" She yells as she drags me over to the door, opens it, throws me out and slams the door. I stumble, but manage to hold my balance. A second later the door opens and Logan takes my hand again and leads me to his car. I can hear Celeste and Duncan yelling inside the house. Logan opens the door for me and helps me in. He closes the door and gets in his side where he drives away.

------------------------------------

Rockerchick224: Lol yes I love Simple Plan! Lol I will keep up the _rockin_ work if you keep on reviewing. :P

Cosmopolitan: Thank you. Yes it is a LoganVeronica story. lol I would be honored to be ur new BFF.

Twisted3ljw: Lol I'm glad you found your quote. It wasn't that hard. I loved that line, so of course I had to use it. Course I used all our favorite lines...that was the point.

QueenCate: Thank you. Thanks to you, I went back and gave Rob Thomas and the writers there props. I didn't even think of it when I posted it. Thanks for the heads up :)

SpikesSpecialFriend:Woohoo Lol I'm glad I made it up to you. Well that's a silly wish, lol because this story is LoVe all the way baby! So I'll be happy to grant your wish.

Sara: Thanks for still liking it I am going to keep going with Veronica and Logan, so keep reading.

SimplyLily: Yay you found my story! Lol I'm so excited to have you back :P Lol I'm glad you didn't slap yourself though cuz that wouldn't be very nice. Well there is no Wallce or Lilly becuz sniffle there both dead :( Lol but gotta love the team hot guys. (hehe colorful tights, gotta love it...oops wipe that drool)


	6. The return of Wallace and Lilly

Disclaimer: I do not own Veronica Mars or any of the Characters. And as always, all credit and all the lines I 'borrow' goes straight to Rob Thomas and the writers :P

The _italics_ are Veronica's inner voices.

(Rockerchick224: my link is in my profile.)

---------------------

The car ride back to my house was quite. When Logan stops the car in front of my house, I'm still sitting there thinking. My mind was still reeling from what Celeste did to me. That means she know's my mother. Was my mother having an affair with Jake Kane and Celeste knew? Where is my mother now?

I jump when I feel something brush against me. I look over and I'm startled by the look I see in Logan's eyes. There's mixed emotions there. Looks like Termoil. I part my lips readying myself to say something, but his index finger comes up and lands on my lips. He leans in and I feel my breath hitch. Suddenly the air feels thick. Like it's hard to breathe. _Is he going to kiss me? Please let him kiss me._ Oh please. I chant in my head as my eyes lock onto his. He leans in even more, and I start to close my eyes. Just before they close, I notice that he kept leaning over me until he passed my face. I hear the lock on the door pop open. Then he leans back against his door.

I try to wipe the just-been-slapped-in-the-face look off my face by turning around and looking out the front window. Don't sweat it Veronica. _He was just opening the door. You misread the situation, that's all. Don't seem so shocked. Don't let him know you were expecting something more._ Then why does it hurt so much? _It's because you've never liked someone as much as you do Logan._ But he's off limits. He just lost his girlfriend. I can relate becaue I just lost my best friend. Though it's not the same thing, it's the same feeling. Like you're hearts been ripped out of you're chest and stomped on. Maybe that's what I'm feeling for him. Sympathy because were both feeling the same thing for different people.

I think he notices the confused look on my face because he clears his throat. I finally look him in the face, and I notice the sad look on his face. That does it. I can feel the tears coming to my eyes. _Don't cry Veronica. I know you're feeling confused, but that's no excuse to cry._ I turn away and stare out the front window again.

Logan reaches out and caressess my arm. I look over at him and once again my breath hitches. He leans in again. This time he stops with his face just inches from mine. "Sorry bout Celeste." His voice comes out sounding husky. That's when the shivers run up and down my whole body. I open my mouth, and nothing but a whimper comes out. I shut my mouth tight. _That did not just come out did it?_ Oh who cares.

I close the gap and capture his lips with mine. He seems surprised at first, but then he deepens the kiss. He places his hands on both my cheeks and I do the same. Our kiss deepens more from the experimental kiss to a more exploring kiss. That's when his hands make there way into my hair and my arms make there way around his neck. As the kiss deepens, I feel a wave of peace wash over me. _So this is what it feels like to be happy. I forgot about this feeling._ My mind went blank when he gently nipped my bottom lip with his teeth. That's when I lose the gentleness and become more forceful. I pull him down and straddle his hips. He grinds his hips into mine, and I let out a moan. I run my hands under his shirt and all over his stomach.

What seems like hours later, but really only minutes, we finally break apart so that we could gasp for air. We both looked surprised by what happened. Then slowly, a smile starts to take over. I lay down on his chest with my ear over his pounding heart. His arms gently stroke my back. I cuddled into him as much as I could. We just laid like that not saying anything. Just needing the comfort of someone right now.

"Damn girl whatcha doin?" I hear someone say behind me. I lift my head up but I still can't see anything. I look down and I notice that Logan fell asleep. A smile comes across my face and I lean down and kiss the corner of his mouth.

"Do you really need to be doing that in front of me?"

I whip my head back and push myself up. A scream rips out of my lungs as I turn around and try to open the door. For some reason I can't get it open and I struggle against it as the tears start to leak down my face.

"What's the matter Veronica? Seen a ghost?"

A sob escapes. _This can't be happening. Please tell me I'm dreaming. This isn't real._ I say over and over again as I struggle with the door that won't open.

"Look at me Veronica."

I can't help it. I stop struggling with the door. I take a deep breath and steal myself. _He's not really there. When I turn around he's going to be gone. I just imagined it. It's not real. He's not really here._ I slowly turn around to face the backseat and another sob escapes my lips. "You're not real! You're not really here!" I scream as the tears poor down my face.

"What are you trying to say? Of course I'm here. I'm you're BFF. It's me Wallace Fennell. Did you forget about me already? Man, I mean you move to a new town, and it's like you forget all about me. What's up with that? I thought I meant something to you."

"That's not true! I could never forget you. I loved you like a brother! But you can't be here! You're not real! You died!"

"Yea well dying sucked. You want to see where she shot me? Seems to me that you don't care that I was murdered. Here's my proof. You're here in a car making out with the first person who showed some interest in you."

I let out another scream as someone else materializes right before my very eyes. It's Lilly Kane. I recognize her from her pictures. She's sitting next to Wallace. She's beautiful, I mean if there wasn't blood all over her face.

"Geez Veronica go after my boyfriend why don't you. I mean I just died and all."

"Oh god you're Lilly. I'm sorry about what happened. I'm trying to find you're killer. I found Wallace's, I know I could find your's."

"So this is you're technique?"

"This?" I point between Logan and myself. "This isn't like that. I mean yea we made out, but that's it. Were not together or anything."

"So you're just using him? Trying to feel alive inside? Well I'm sorry honey but you're messing with the wrong dead chic."

Wallace looks over to Lilly. "Good one. You know she never used to be this way when I was alive. She actually cared about me and about helping people out. She never went behind my back like this before. And now she's doing it to you." Wallace shakes his head like he's disappointed."

"I'm sorry." My voice cracks as the sobs take over my body. "I love you Wallace! It kills me that you're gone. That I can't just show up at your locker and know that I could tell you anything. Or that you would comfort me when I needed it. It kills me that I can't just pick up the damn phone and call you to come chill out at my house! I miss you soo much! It hurts to think about it. So I'm sorry if it seems like I forgot about you, but it was either that or just shut down inside because I miss my best friend!" I wrap my arms around my stomach as the sobs make my whole body shake.

"Wow. That actually seemed heart felt." Lilly says as she looks at me. "I heard what you said about me Veronica Mars. That you don't care that I'm dead. That you didn't want to bother with me. But that you only changed you're mind because you're obsessed with my man's ass. I can't believe how shallow you are."

"Veronica's a lot of things, but shallow is not one of them." Wallace turns to me. "I understand how you feel. I would probably do the same thing if it was you who died. I wouldn't have been able to handle the pain. But please, don't walk around like I never existed. Mourn my death already, and move on. As soon as you can move on, I can do the same thing."

"Well aren't you two cute. Puh-leaze. I'm here to talk about fabulous me. Veronica you're a bitch. You don't care about anyone but yourself. You don't care that someone murdered me. You would let the killer get away. What if he went after someone else. Then what would you do?"

"I know it's not Abel Koontz. I know there blaiming the wrong guy. But I don't know why. What does Abel Koontz even have to do with anything? You didn't know him. Did you?"

"See now you're getting it. You finally realize this is about me and not about you finding you're slutty ass mother. That's right I know all about her and you. Even before I tragically died."

"Now hold on. I think Veronica can find out who killed you and find out about her mother. She can do two things at once."

Lilly rolls her eyes. "Whatever. Just as long as she finds out who killed me, _AND_ stays away from _MY_ man." Lilly evaporates.

Wallace looks at me and makes a funny face. Which makes me laugh through my tears. "Ignore her. She's the shallow one. Just keep doing what you're doing. And stop blaiming yourself. Live you're life Veronica before it's too late. And if that means living with Lilly's _MAN_, then so be it."

Wallace disappears as well.

"Veronica? Hey Veronica are you ok?" I feel someone shaking me gently. Groggilly I open my eyes. I turn my head and I notice Logan looking at me with concern in his eyes. I jump up and immedietly look in the back seat. When I see that no one's there, I let out a sigh of relief.

"Veronica?" I look over at Logan. "What happened? You were crying and moaning in your sleep. Is everything ok?"

"Yea. Everything is fine. I just had a bad dream that's all. I'm ok now. I'll see you tomorrow in school."

I turn around and open the door. I try not to run to my door and into the house.

--------------------------------------

QueenCate: Thank you thank you I'm trying my best to get better and better. I think Veronica was eager to hear from Celeste because in a way she knows that she knows something about her mother. I mean she hasn't seen her since she was a kid. Sorry I made Veronica too dramatic, but I was going for shock. Lol glad you liked Celeste's reaction

SpikesSpecialFriend: Ugh I can't believe you picked up on DoVe! Lol j/k. The point to this story is that I want it too seem like Veronica could be interested in them both. Can't blame ya I am upset with this season so far too, but omg the credits for next week have me sooo excited!

Rockerchick224: Lol I'll be sure to keep up the 'rockin' work. BTW do you know what myspace is? I can't write the link, but if you do and you have one, let me know.

Akc: Lol thanks for letting me know Lianne's middle name. Can't believe I blanked on it like that. Thanks for reading too :)

Twisted3ljw: Lol woohoo glad this chapter ROCKS! Lol I wouldn't want Celeste any other way either. But seriously, how would you react if someone came up to you and said you were the daughter of someone cheating on your husband.

Luvlogan-sara: Good keep on going. I'm trying to as well with this season. Fortunatly next week looks awesome :)

Simply Lily: Lol I'm glad you thought this was cute. I think you'll like this chapter even more. You're damn right this is a LoVe. Lol I had it confusing like that on purpose. Because she's new, so it could have gone either way. But with this new chapter, you will know that it is definetly LoVe. As for Duncan...Dun Dun Dun lol all I have to say is that we think 2 much alike and it's starting to scare me bcuz I just had Wallace visit her in a dream lol and I forgot you had written this. Lol don't worry I'll bring back Weevil eventually. Do you know what Myspace is? I can't write the link here, but if you do, let me know.


	7. Are you gonna be my girl?

Disclaimer: I do not own Veronica Mars or any of the Characters. I give Rob Thomas and the writers full credit. All the dialogue I 'borrow' belong to them.

Oh god you seriously don't understand how upset and depressed I am after this episode. And...I can't explain it without MAJOR spoilers, so if anyone wants to know why while being spoiled, leave me a comment saying you want to know along with you're email address, and I would LOVE to talk away this depression. (And seriously hope that it's wrong.)

----------------------------

The next day at school I mostly kept to myself. I was avoiding Duncan and Logan, and unfortunetly they were my only friends.

"Hey sweet thang you want some company?" I look up from my lunch I was picking at and notice Weevil by himself.

I give him a half smile and say sure. He sits down next to me. Since I can't seem to stop thinking about Lilly, I decide to see if I can get any answers.

"Did you know Lilly Kane?" I ask Weevil.

Weevil gives me a long hard look. "What do you care? You didn't even know her?"

I sigh. How to explain this. "You're right I didn't know her. But some people asked me to help find her killer." Veronica holds up a hand cutting Weevil off from saying anything. "I know what you're thinking, but Abel Koontz didn't kill Lilly. So if you know anything, please let me know. I'm not here to judge. I don't know anyone well enough to do that. I just want to find her killer."

Weevil thinks about it. "Lilly was a wild one. Even though she was with Logan, she still managed to have a guy on the side. She loved guys, and they loved her. She also loved pissing her mother off as much as she could."

"And what about you? Did you fit anywhere in that catagory."

"Well Lilly did love the bad asses, and we all know I'm a bad ass, so you be the judge of that."

I can't help rolling my eyes. "You just love to brag don't you? So anyways, does Logan know about you and Lilly?"

"Are you kidding me? He wouldn't know if I beat him over the head. He knew Lilly flirted, but I don't think he knew that she actually did more than flirt."

"Wow she sure did get around a lot huh? So why do you think Abel Koontz would be framed for the murder?"

"Why else would the Kane's frame someone who works for them. Isn't it obvious? Come on Nancy Drew I thought even you could figure that out. There covering up there asses. One of them must have done it."

"But who? And why would they kill their own family members?"

"Well I would love to sit here and help you out, but I have a reputation I need to keep up. I see a freshman who needs my foot up his ass. See ya around."

Personally I don't know any of the Kane's. I mean I don't even really know Duncan that well. Are any of them really capable of murder? Did one of them really kill Lilly and then cover it up by framing an innocent man? Why would they kill her to begin with? I know the facts. She was sunbathing out by the pool, and the murder weapon was a wooden ashtray. Did she get into an argument and they picked up the ashtray and smacked her in the face? Was it an accident? From the way I hear Lilly was, maybe she just pissed someone off.

"Earth to Mars?"

"Huh?" I look up at the voice and see Logan sitting down across from me. "Oh. Hey."

"You've been avoiding me. Why?"

"Yea. I guess I have been. I just have a lot on my mind right now."

"This isn't about yesterday is it? About the kiss? Because that kiss was...hot."

I try not to blush. "Yea, it was hot. But...I mean...you just...and she...and he..."

"Spit it out Mars."

"It's too soon. You just lost you're girlfriend. And I...well I just lost a best friend and emotionally...well it's too much at once."

"So what. You're saying this could never happen? You're right I did just lose my girlfriend. But I'm trying to move on. They say that's normal to do. And so what if I want to do that with you. We need each other, and I want you."

I try to hold the tears back. "You really mean that? You're willing to be with me even now?"

Logan takes my hands in his. "I loved Lilly. But Lilly didn't love me the same way. I realize that, and I realize that it's time for me to move on and to maybe find someone who will love me for who I am. Not for how much money I have or for how popular I am. Unless of course all you're using me for is my ass."

I can't help it. I laugh as I start blushing. "You noticed huh?"

"Course I noticed. Seriously how could anyone not?"

"You're so shallow." I tease as I continue laughing. Though I stop short when Logan moves over and sits next to me. He leans in close to whisper in my ear. "Mission accomplished. I got you to smile and laugh. I hate seeing you so sad."

Shivers run up and down my spine as his breath tickles my ear. I jump when he kisses my neck. He wraps his arms around my waist and rests his chin on my shoulder. I relax and rest my head on top of his.

"How can I resist you when you turn my insides to mush. You turn me into a marshmallow. How can I say no to that?"

"So are you gonna be my girl or what?"

"You mean do we get to hold hands and you buy me a teddy bear that says 'I wuv you beary much' through some sort of ring tossing ability?"

"What you want me to show off how much of a man I can be?"

"More or less? Yes that's exactly what I mean."

"Good cuz I wouldn't want it any other way."

"Then yes. I will be you're 'girl'."

I wrap my arms around his neck and kiss him lightly on the lips.

"What's going on here? Did I miss something?"

I look over and notice Duncan sitting across from us with a scowl on his face.

"Hey DK. What did you miss?" Logan asks.

He points at the two of us. "When did you too become so chummy? I just saw you two yesterday. What changed since then? And oh yea. How could you Logan!"

"What? What did I do?"

"My sister just died and here you are shoving you're tongue down someone else's throat like two seconds later. I thought we wanted Veronica for her help. Not to date her." Duncan looks disgusted. And maybe even a little jealous.

"Ok boys that's enough. I'm here to help you solve Lilly's murder. That mean's I'm here to ask questions. Now my first question is this. Did Lilly have any secrets? Anything important that would help me solve this case?"

Both boys look thoughtful. Finally Logan clears his throat. "Well I know Lilly was seeing someone else just before she died. And no I don't know who it was."

"Speaking of which. What are you're alibi's?"

"Why Veronica Mars are you accussing us of evil?" Logan fakes hurt and shock while twirling an imaginary mustache.

"I just want to know where you guys were when it happened."

"I was in TJ Mexico with Dick and Beav. Well that's what I told the police anyway." Logan looks down at the table.

"What do you mean that's what you told the police? Where were you then and why did you lie?"

"I didn't lie, I just didn't tell the whole truth. I knew she was seeing someone. I mean we had just broken up for the hundreth time, and she already had someone new. And it was driving me crazy. When I left for Neptune, I didn't know if I was gonna scream at her for treating me like dirt or beg her to take me back. So I drove back to Neptune and I drove to the carwash she was participating in."

"So what did you do?" I ask anxiously.

"Yea what did you do? And how come I didn't know about this?" Duncan asks with an accussing note to his voice.

"I didn't think it mattered at the time. Anyway, I just parked across the street and watched her. And this feeling came over me, you know, I don't…I don't know how to describe it but I just knew it was over. So I sat in my car and I wrote this note to her, explaining it."

"Did you give it to her?"

"Yeah, I left it in her car."

"And where is the note now?" Veronica sits up straight. Maybe this is a clue. I have to find that note. But I have no idea where it would be.

"Well I might have some idea. I taught Lilly to hide things in her vent. It could be there. Then again, maybe something else could be there. Something like a clue."

"Great. Duncan do you mind if I look around her room after school?"

Duncan looks confused. "I guess not. We should have to house to ourselves anyway."

"Great then I'll meet you guys here after school and we can head to Duncan's house. I'll see you guys then." I stand up and kiss Logan on the lips. As I go to walk away, he smacks me on the ass. And I laugh.

------------------------------------------

Rockerchick224: The link is in my profile.

QueenCate: Yea I realize I was harsh, but technically this isn't the same Lilly and Wallace. Lilly and Veronica don't know each other. And Lilly can be a bitch. We all know that. I was a little tough, but I had my reason's. It was mostly Veronica being harsh/mad at herself. And I did have Wallace calm down towards the end.

Twisted3ljw: Lmao I was channeling you, and I didn't even notice. Lmao figures you're there even when I don't even know it. Lol glad I could make you jump with Wallace in the back seat. I was going for that affect. Glad it came across. Thanks buddy, love ya


	8. Mia Dolce Lilly

Disclaimer: I do not own Veronica Mars or any of the characters.

Just want to let everyone know that I am not Italian, and I do not speak Italian. So if any of the translation is wrong, I'm sorry but I had to look it up and that was the best I could get. Lol it took me forever to figure out a message I could make. So hope you enjoy.

And one more thing...I know who the killer is:singing while dancing the Irish Jig: Lol I was thinking of all the ways I could go with this, and It just hit me. I know who the perfect killer is. So please keep guessing, but I won't tell. Lmao sorry I just had to say it.

-------------------------

"This is Lilly's room." Duncan announces right outside of the closed door. He seems to be stalling.

"What's the matter?" I ask him.

"It's been a while since I've been in here." Duncan takes a deep breath then slowly opens the door.

The three of them take in their surroundings. Though two of them already know what everything already looks like. Me on the other hand, I look around for the first time. Taking in the person that Lilly was. Nice room. Duncan stays by the door as he leans against the frame with his ankles and his arms crossed. Trying to go for casual, but I can tell he's freaked out. Logan goes right for the bed and sits down. He looks around a bit and then focuses in on me as he leans against the wall and puts his hands behind his head.

I do my best to ignore the both of them as I look around some more. Not quite sure what I'm looking for seeing as how I never knew her. I wouldn't know what was normal and what wasn't. But shh no one needs to know that.

I don't see anything out of the ordinary, and the guys don't seem to want to help me. I try to look like I know what I'm doing, but it's kind of obvious that I don't. I give up and walk over to the air vent that is at the top of the ceiling. So I look around and spot a chair over by her desk. I walk over to it and drap it back to under the vent. Luckily when I stand on it I'm tall enough. Hmm now how do I open this? Why didn't I think to bring any tools? Oh I know why. It's because I was in school. Silly me, why didn't I think to bring tools to school?

"Looking for this sweetie?" I look down and notice Logan teasing me while he's looking at me with a screw driver in his hand.

"Why thank you buttercup, however did you guess?" I tease back.

"It's the Echoll's way baby! Were smart like that."

Duncan snorts. I look over at him and can't hold it in anymore. I start laughing. Duncan starts laughing as well. Logan pretends to be hurt. I bend down and pinch his cheek. "It's ok baby we still love you."

I turn to the vent and start unscrewing the vent. Once I fully remove the cover, I hand that and the screwdrive down the Logan. I look inside, and I see a few things. I pull them out and get down from the chair. I walk over to the bed and sit down. Logan and Duncan both sit down on either side of me.

The first things I notice is some photos. There picture's of naked men. "Oh my. What do we have here?" I ask while using my detective skills and really studying the pics for clues.

Logan rips the photos out of my hand and I look over and notice that his jaw is clenched. "Who the hell is this?" Logan burts out as he tries to keep his temper in check.

"I'm sure it's no one. Maybe there not even hers. She was just holding them for someone." I cut in trying to calm him. He just snorts instead. I take the top photo from him and flip it over. On the back it say's,

_"Mia Dolce Lilly. Mio English cattivo. _

_ici regalo a tenere felice mentre andato via._

_Non potere aspettare a vedere faccio di nuovo._

_Ciao per adeso. Godere. Joey."_

"I wonder what the means." I question out loud. (A/N: Here's the translation: 'My sweet Lilly. My English bad. Here gift to keep happy while gone. Cannot wait to see face again. Bye for now. Enjoy. Joey.')

I hand the picture back to Logan and move on to the other items in my hands. Next I find what looks like a diary. I put it under my thigh so no one can read it.

"Hey what's that you're hiding?" Duncan asks while he tries to reach under my thigh for the object.

"None of you're business. That's private and I won't have you boys reading it." I slap his hand away before he could get to it.

The next item I find is a note. Now were getting somewhere. This better be the note Logan was talking about. I open the note and here's what it said.

_Lilly. I know I'm suppposed to be In Tijuana with the boys right now, but I couldn't just sit around down there and wonder what you were doing up here without me. I know in my heart that you are seeing someone else, and it's tearing me apart inside. I know you were never fully commited to me, and it seemed that we broke up more than we were together, but that's no excuse. No matter how our relationship was, I was never unfaithful to you. But you on the other hand, seem to do it all the time. That's right Lilly, I do hear things. And I see things too. I see you flirting with any and every guy that walks by you. Even when I'm standing right next to you with my arms around you._

_But that's not why I'm writing this letter. I am writing this because I want you to know how much I love you. I am sitting here watching you wash cars, and It's breaking my heart. Seeing you and knowing that I can't fully touch you anymore. I don't want this to end. I never have. But I need you to tell me now. Tell me that you want to end things right this second. Tell me that you don't love me. Let me know so I can start moving on if there is nothing left of this relationship. I will do what I can to try and move on. I can only hope to forgive you one day. I know I can't change anything because that's just the way you are. You love guys, and guys love you. I need to save what is left of my heart. I need to take what's left and try to fix it. When you get this letter, please think about it as much as you can. I will meet you at you're house around 5 o'clock today._

_Love always,_

_Logan_

I'm speechless. I thought this note was supposed to prove Logan is innocent. But how can he be innocent if he was going to meet her at her house around 5 o'clock?

"Logan...I uh...I mean what happened. Did you meet her at her house?" I manage to get out as I look him in the face. That is until he turned his head to look down on the ground.

"Yea. I went there at 5 o'clock on the dot. But when I arrived, there were police cars everywhere. I managed to get inside the house, and that's when I saw Duncan sitting on a bench. But he was out of it. Rocking back and forth staring off into space. I asked him what was wrong, but he didn't seem to hear me. So I looked around, and noticed police tape around the pool area. I walk over and there she is. Dead and bleeding all over the walkway. I went to reach out to her in shock and disbelief, but the sheriff dragged me away. Later they questioned me, and I told them I was in Tijuana with Dick and Beaver, and I had just come back. That the first thing I wanted to do from coming back was see my girlfriend. And they believed me." Logan manages to get out between sniffles.

"Oh Logan. I'm so sorry." I wrap my arms around his shoulders and hug him. He squeezes back as hard as he can without hurting me.

I turn to Duncan. "Does any of this story sound familiar? Do you remember what happened?"

Duncan looks like he's deep in thought. Like he's concentrating so hard, he might bust a vein. "No! I can't remember a thing from that night. I don't know why, but my mind is just blank. I remember being at my soccer game, and the next thing I know, it's three days later. I don't remember a thing inbetween. You believe me don't you?" He asks that last part as if he's pleading with me.

"I can't take sides until I know what really happened."

"What are you trying to say?" Duncan asks suspiciously.

I take a deep breath. "What I'm trying to say is that until I find out what really happened, everyone is a suspect."

_----------------------_

_Rockerchick224: _Thanks lol!

_Twisted3ljw: _Lo no worries I didn't share you're theory. Hoep you like the direction I'm taking this

_Simply Lily: _Thank's for understanding my Wallace and Lilly, lol you're one of the few that got it. Yes Lilly was Veronica's imagination. Woo I'm glad you enjoyed that kiss :P lol how many times do I have to tell you that we think too much alike. (that's all I have to say about the killer thing...though not quite right.)

_QueenCate: _The mystery is moving quickly, but not as quick as you're thinking. And there's a reason why I'm having people be forthcoming. It's all about motive. Everyone has their own agenda...maybe there's a reason they want Veronica to look in the vents. And don't worry, I will have her dig deeper.


	9. Daddy Dearest

Disclaimer: I do not own Veronica Mars or any of the characters.

----------------------

"Duncan, are you home?" I can hear a male voice shouting in the background.

"Crap. That's my dad. I don't want him to find us in here. Quick let's go." Duncan panics as he practically pushes us out the door.

He closes the door behind him and we follow him out to the living room. We sit down and turn on the TV. "In here dad!" Duncan shouts back.

Duncan's father walks in. "Hey son. How was...Oh, hi. Didn't know you had company. Hello Logan."

"Hey Mr. Kane." Logan says back. I can't help staring at the man who could possibly be my father. He looks back at me and smiles as he walks over and extends his hand out to shake. "Jake Kane. Duncan's dad. And you are?"

I grasp his hand as I say, "Veronica Mars." His hand freezes in mine and his smile drops a bit.

"Mars? Did you say Mars?" I nod my head yes. Some how my throat dried up and I found it hard to speak. Apparently so did Jake, because he had stopped talking as well and just stared.

"You have her eyes."

"Excuse me?" I can't help asking, hoping that he will elaborate. He seems to snap out of the daze he was in.

"Sorry. Will you please excuse me? I have to go work on some papers from the office." He let's go of my hand and says over his shoulder to Duncan as he leaves. "I'll be in my office if you need me. It was nice to meet you Veronica." And, with that said, he was gone.

After a few minutes of just sitting there, thinking. I finally can't take the wondering anymore. I get up and start heading in the direction that he went. Looking around, I finally find the office. I knock on the door. After hearing a muffled "Come In", I open the door and walk in.

He looks up from his desk and just stares again. I turn around to close the door and to collect myself. I turn back around and walk over to one of the chairs in front of his desk and sit down.

We just look at each other without saying anything. I try to look for similarities, hoping not to find any.

Finally I speak up. "You know my mother Lianne? Are you still seeing her? Is she still here?" I try not to sound desperate, but it leaks through anyway.

Jake cringes. "Yes I know you're mother."

I wait for him to continue. When he doesn't I speak up. "Well? Please Jake I need to know. Please tell me everything. Are you..." My voice fades away. So I try it again. "Are you my..." I can't seem to get the word out. The thought of actually sharing his blood and not my father's makes me feel queasy. So I take a deep breath.

"I've known you're mother for a long time. She lived here until she graduated High School. You're mother and I use to be a couple. High School Sweethearts as they called us. I loved her very much. I thought we would spend the rest of our lives together." Jake stops talking as he stares off into space deep in thought.

I'm not sure I want to hear this anymore, but I need to. "And? What happened?"

He snaps out of his thoughts. He pauses, and then continues with a clearing of the throat. "You're mother got accepted to College up in Oregon. I was devastated. I thought we would do the college thing together. Go to UCLA, graduate, then get married and start a family and a career. But she didn't want that. She wanted to go away for College and do it the right way. Be single and party more than go to class. So she left me and we broke up." Jake takes a deep breath, and then clears his throat again. "We stayed in contact with each other every once in a while, but towards the end, the letters stopped coming. Then one day four years later, I decided to go up and surprise her. She was happy to see me, and we had one great night together." Jake fades away again.

Oh I think I'm gonna be sick. I do not need to be thinking about there one, perfect night together. I can barely think about my own parents together like that.

"Anyway, the next day she tells me our perfect night together was a mistake. She was engaged. To a Keith Mars. She made it perfectly clear that the two of us were over. That she was moving on with her life."

"It nearly destroyed me. I had to pick up my life and try to move on. That's when I met Celeste. We married and had two kids. I developed Kane Industries."

I try to absorb everything he's saying. My mother left him for my father? If they were so in love, why would she do that? "What happened after my mother left us? Did she come back here to be with you?" My eyes tear up as I try to keep my voice in check. He looks just as sad. Almost as if he's apologizing with his eyes.

"One day almost Five years later, she show's up at Kane Industries begging to take me back. She told me she left her husband. Wanted to start over with the man she loved. At first I wouldn't hear it. But slowly, I started to let her back into my life. Celeste started to become suspicious. It took me a long time to finally give myself back to the woman I loved. Years even. By then Duncan and Lilly were around Six years old. I was willing to leave my wife to be with Lianne. Pack up the kids and start over. That's when she let it slip about you." Jake pauses.

Here we go. I gulp, but my throat is so dry I end up coughing. "So what happened?" My voice came out soft and raspy.

"She told me that I was you're father." Tears well up in Jakes eyes. The tears overflow mine. They start leaking down my cheeks as my breathing becomes labored. A sob escapes my throat as I open my mouth to say something. I close it again when nothing but more sobs seemed to escape. Jake continues.

"I had a paternity test taken. It came back positive. I am you're father Veronica. I wanted to see you. I missed more then Six years of you're life. And I wanted them back. Here was my chance to have the family I've always wanted. I had it all planned out. I had to divorce papers drawn out and everything. All I needed was for Celeste to sign them. She was furious and instead of signing them, sued me. I didn't care as long as I was gonna be with my woman and my children. I moved out of the house and into an apartment with you're mother. That's when the arguing started. She would start these small arguments with me. Finally they became too much and She left me. Again. So I dropped the case and tore up the divorce papers. I haven't seen her since." Jake takes a deep breath to try and control himself.

I continue to cry silently. How is this even possible? Is this really my life? All these secrets and lies?

"Does anyone know? About me and my mother? About you're other secret family?" I choke out.

Jake shakes his head no.

"So what does this mean? You're my fath.." I still can't say it.

"Now that you're here, I want you in my life. I want to be able to get to know you. I don't know you, but I still love you. Still love you're mother. You don't even have to accept me. And please, don't take this out on Duncan. He's been through so much already. He doesn't need more. I will inform him myself.

That's right. Duncan is my half brother. And that means, well, that means Lilly was my half sister.

With my head spinning, I slowly get up from the chair and make my way to the door. I slowly open the door and walk out and towards the living room. I can barely see where I'm going because my headache is throbbing so much it hurts. Plus the room is slowly tilting back and forth. I make my way into the living room and look up in time to see Logan looking at me with concern in his eyes. He slowly gets up from the couch and makes his way over to me. Before he can reach me, the room spins violently and my world goes black.

------------------------------------

Simply Lilly: I'll see what I can do about a Wallace flashback just for you :P Lmao glad to keep you guessing the killer's identity.

Twisted3ljw: Lol yea Logan's letter...I liked it too. Of course you know who the killer is...you always know lmao

Rockerchic224: Lol thanks for still enjoying. Hope you still do.

QueenCate: I feel soo honored. Lol I had you love every second of this chapter :P Lol no helpful criticism...I'm finally doing something right. Thanks for everything.

Modern-Inosmniac1138: Thank you. I hope you continue to love this story :)


	10. Hey Slugger!

Disclaimer: I do not own Veronica Mars or any of the characters.

This chapter is Dedicated to **Simply Lily**. I am giving you you're Wallace flashback. I said I would work it in, and I have. Hope you enjoy it :)

Also this chapter might be a little hard to read. The Italic's are a flashback that Veronica is having. And the voice's in regular print in the background are Logan and Duncan talking to her. If you can't get that, sorry. I tried.

----------------------

Ver...ron...nica...aa?

_"Veronica wait up!"_

_I turn around and see Wallace jogging up to me. I smile and when he reaches me, I playfully slug him on his arm. He playfully rubs his arm like it hurt._

_"Hey slugger. Ready for the big game?" I ask Wallace as we make our way to the gym after school._

_"Why do you insist on calling me 'slugger' when that's a baseball term. You do know that I play bas-ket-ball right? It's two completely different sports entirely."_

_I gasp in shock as I cover my chest with one hand. "No? And all this time I thought the basketball was too big. You mean to tell me that's why you run up and down the court instead of around the bases?" I can't stop the smile from coming to my face._

_"Haha. Laugh all you want. You really need to know these things. I mean I know blondes are known as air heads, but that takes it to the extreme."_

_We walk into the gym. The other cheerleaders are already in the corner practicing, while the rest of the basketball team is warming up on the court. "Good luck slugger. I'll see you after the big game." I say to Wallace as I make my way over to the girls._

_------------------------_

_"Awesome game!" I yell to Wallace over the loud music. "You really know how to run up and down that court with a basketball." Wallace laughs._

_We were at a house party celebrating our victory for the Championship. Someone comes up behind me and wraps their arms around my waist. I turn to look, and it's Brad. We were dating on and off. At the current moment we were off, but he didn't seem the think so._

_"Why don't we go upstairs where it's quieter so we can...'talk'." I take his hands off of me and turn around. "We broke up remember? Remember why? Does Stacey ring a bell? Why don't you go find her and take her upstairs to 'talk'."_

_"Stacey's not here. But you are. Come on baby you know you miss me." He goes to grab at me again, but he's stopped._

_"Hey man. You heard the lady. Back off. She doesn't want you anymore." Wallace step in between Brad and I. _

_Brad gets mad. "Hey who was talking to you? I don't remember talking to you. This is between me and Veronica." He grabs my arm and starts dragging me towards the stairs. _

_"Let go of me! Brad stop!" I struggle against him. But nothing works. Wallace steps up in front of Brad and pushes him on the shoulders. Brad finally let's go of my arm and starts to go after Wallace. He throws a punch, but Wallace ducks and tackles Brad to the ground. They continue to roll around and fight while the crowd around them chants "fight, fight, fight." I watch helplessley for a minute trying to figure out how to help. Finally I jump on Brad and try to pull him off. Let me just tell you how heavy a star quarterback for the Football team can really be. But I manage to get him off. That's when the rest of the Basketball Team comes to the rescue._

"Vverronnicaaa? Ccann yoou hheearr mmee?"

_The party fades to black. There's nothing around me except for the blackness. Though I can still hear the voice. Calling out my name. Now I can feel myself shaking. I'm not scared or cold, so I don't know why my body is moving like that. _

_That's when I feel the hands on my arms. So that's why I'm shaking. But why? _

"Wake up Veronica."

_I groan. My heavy eyelids start to lift up on their own accord. One eye, then the other. Woah bright light. Eyes close again._

"Did you see that? Her eyes opened. She's coming too."

_I know that voice. But how? No one in Oregon is it? And where's Wallace? Where did he go after that fight? "Wal...lace? Whe...re are y...ou?"_

"Did you hear that? She asked about Wallace. That can't be good. Wallace is gone."

_Wallace isn't gone. He can't be. I just saw him. Wait a minute. Who the hell is that talking? Open you're eyes again. One eye open, other eye open._

I groan again as I sit up. I almost fall backwards because my head weighs a ton. Hard to hold it up. I rub the back of my head as I take in my surroundings. I see someone to my right, and I see someone in front of me. "Who...zat?" My voice come's out sounding slow and groggy.

"It's me Logan. You passed out."

His voice is echoing inside my head. Response is slow. Body tingles. He..hee...tingly.

"Lo..gan?" I know Logan. Don't I? Wait...I'm not in Oregon. Right?

"Yes me. Logan, you're boyfriend. Remember? Come on Veronica snap out of it."

Boy...friend? Riiight boyfriend. I look at him closer as my head slowly starts to clear up. Recognition dawning in my eyes. "Logan."

"That's right sweetie it's me. Welcome back."

I look around. "Duncan. Hey. What happened? Why am I on the floor?"

"You walked into the room and you looked awfully pale. You started to sway. Next thing we know, you passed out and hit you're head. But you're back now. What happened? What caused you to pass out?" Duncan explains to me.

What did happen? That's when it all hit me at once. That party was a while ago. It was the last time I saw Wallace before he was murdered. Oh god Wallace was murdered! And now I'm here in Neptune where I'm solving the murder of my half-sister Lilly. Her father is my father. Jake Kane is my father and Keith Mars isn't. The tears start pouring down my cheeks as memory after memory start coming back to me. I let out a sob thinking about how Jake is my real father. Logan shoots Duncan a concerned look just before he wrapped his arms around me and holds me close.

As I calm down, I look at Duncan and really study him. Good looking, just like his father. But no resemblance to me. That's because he's my half-brother. Of course he's not going to look like me or my mother. But his eyes. Their's something missing behind them. Maybe it's because he lost his sister. Whatever it is, it's almost scary the way he's here, but not really here.

"What is it Veronica? Why are you staring at me? What happened after you talked to my father? Did you find out about your mother?" Duncan asks me in a worried tone.

I shake my head to snap out of it. I wrap my arms tighter around Logan's waist for moral support. He does the same thing. I nod my head yes. "Yea, I talked to him. My mother isn't here anymore. And uh..." I trail off.

"They were sleeping together weren't they? I knew it. I knew he was seeing someone else. Why else would he be gone when he is?" Duncan looks pissed.

"Not exactly. I mean he was sleeping with her. Just not recently. Only way back then when I was born." My hand flies up and covers my mouth. Shit, I didn't mean to tell him that.

Duncan's eyes go wide as Logan pulls back to look at me. "What do you mean when you were born? What the hell is that supposed to mean?" Duncan's voice rises as he stands up and glares at me. "What is going on Veronica?"

I sigh. Might as well tell him now. He has a right to know. I slowly stand up as well. I look him squarly in the eyes as I prepare myself for what is about to come. Logan stands up and is protectively next to me.

"My mother and you're father knew each other. My mother grew up here. You're dad and my mom were high school sweethearts. They were the perfect couple. My mom moved away for college. That's where she met my dad. In Oregon. My mom was going to marry my dad, but it turned out that my dad wasn't really my dad. Jake is my father. He was the one who got my mother pregnant!" The tears start pouring down my face again as I try to hold in my emotions.

Duncan starts to pace. "It's not true! Tell me it's not true!" He turns to me and grabs my arms. He get's up close to my face. "You're mom's nothing but a slut! She's just some whore! You're not my sister! It's not true! Lilly is my only sister!" Duncan starts shaking me. He's shaking me so hard my head is starting to bounce back and forth. Logan tries to help out by grabbing Duncan's arm and trying to pull him off of me. Duncan let's go with one arm and violently pushes Logan to the side. He falls to the ground. Duncan then takes his free hand and slaps me as hard as he can across the face. My head snaps back as I start to see stars. I cry out as my cheek starts to burn and my mouth fills up with a metallic taste. I bit my tongue when he smacked me. The bite was deep. Logan lunges at Duncan and knocks us to the ground. I roll away as Logan tries to get Duncan under control.

All of our shouting causes Jake to come out. "What the hell is going on out here? I'm trying to work! Logan, get off of my son now!" Jake yells.

"I would love to Mr. Kane. But Duncan just attacked Veronica."

Jake looks over and notices me on my hands and knees with some blood on the floor. "Oh god Veronica! Duncan what did you do? You're having another fit aren't you?" He walks over to Logan and gently pushes him aside. Duncan jumps up and starts yelling at Jake.

"Is it true? Are you really her father? I can't believe you would do this to us! How could you sleep around with another woman and have a kid? Were we not good enough for you?"

"Duncan you don't know what you're saying. You need to calm down. You're having another episode." Jake goes to grab his son by the arms.

"Get away from me!" Duncan screams. "I hate you! Stay away!" With that said, he ran into the other room where you could hear smashing going on. Jake sighs.

I sit up and wipe the blood from my mouth. Logan gets up and walks me into the bathroom so I can clean up.

-----------------------------

Twisted3ljw: Lol I'm glad I know someone who tends to pass out every once in a while :P So thank you for clarifying what it's like when you do. And thanks for being my Beta

Angelsno1slayer: Why thank you. I'm glad I got you hooked. Hope you continue to enjoy my story.

Rockerchick224: Thank you thank you. I'm glad I recreated the series as well. Thanks for enjoying.

QueenCate: Yea I couldn't forget about her mother. I needed to continue with that so she could get some answers. I realize there was a big gap. It was hard to work out when things happened between Jake and Lianne. Also I didn't know who was older out of the three of them, so I made them around the same age. And I wanted Lilly and Duncan to be young enough so that they didn't realize what was going on with their parents. Sorry if that came out wrong. Hope this helps a little more.

Evangaline: First off, welcome to the wonderful world of VMars FF! Lol careful it can become addicting. Lol. Secondly, Thank you so much for adding me to you're favorites! It means a lot to me I'm glad you enjoy my twist, but beware, their's more to come. So sit back, relax, and enjoy :P


	11. Veronica gets a clue

Disclaimer: I do not own Veronica Mars or any of the characters.

I just want to let everyone know that I might not be able to get the updates out as quickly as I would like too. For those of you who don't know, I work at a movie theater, and with the release of Fifty Cent's Get Rich or Die Tryin, and Harry Potter coming out next week, I am going to be a busy little bee! Lol. So enjoy while you can. I will try my best to get them out quickly. Thanks for understanding.

P.S. There is strong violence in this chapter. Use caution. You have been warned.

-------------------

Later that night when I got home, dad was their waiting for me.

"Hey honey how was your day?" He's sitting on the couch reading a book.

"Good. I just spent the day at Duncan's house." I start making my way to my room.

"Good for you. I'm so glad you made friends so easily. I'm glad you're adjusting." I smile weakly at him and finally walk into my room. Just before I close the door, I hear him say, "Why don't you invite them over for dinner some time?"

"Sure dad. That would be nice." Then I close the door. I put my bag on the ground and sprawl back against my bed. I dig out my walk-man and listen to some music.

While the music is playing, my thoughts would not stop. I miss Wallace. I miss him more and more every day. Maybe I'm starting to grieve. Though I don't want to because that means he's really gone. I can't just pick up the phone and call him. To grieve, means to except the fact that he's gone and start to move on after you mourn. Yea, I don't think so.

As I try not to think about that, my thoughts lead to my mother and Jake Kane. Who knew that I had this whole other family and life going on at the same time? It's kind of creepy if you think about it. And what exactly does this mean? Do I have to make nice with Jake now? No wonder Celeste threw me out the other day. I would have done the same thing.

And Duncan. I shudder now when I think of him. What got into him? I touch my sore cheek. My tongue swollen from earlier. I mean I thought I made a new friend, but turns out I just in fact met my half-brother. I guess all I can really say about that is; better him than Logan.

Ah, Logan. Just thinking his name brings a smile to my face. I roll onto my side and look out the window as thoughts of Logan over come my mind. Just thinking of him makes me yearn to touch him. To cuddle in his arms. What time is it? 8:07. Still time to cuddle before it gets too late.

I walk into the living room where dad is watching a movie. "Dad I left my books at Duncan's house. Is it ok if I go back their and study for a while?" I ask as innocently as I can without him seeing through me.

"Sure honey. Just don't stay out too late. It's a school night."

"You know me. I'm always home on time."

"Uh huh. And I'd like to keep it that way." I walk over and kiss him on his forehead. "Love you dad."

"Love you too."

I left the house and made my way to Logan's house.

When the door finally opens, it's not Logan. It's poppa Aaron.

"Can I help you?" He asks questioningly. And why not. For all he knows, I could be some crazed stalker. I put on my best smile. "Hi I'm Veronica Mars. Is Logan home?"

As he absorbs this information, I could see recognition come across his face. Which lights up with his own dazzling smile.

"So you're Veronica Mars. It's nice to finally meet you. Please come in." He holds the door open wider. I walk in and he leads me to the living room. I glance around in awe at Logan's home.

"Logan's not here right now. He had dinner with the Kane's. He should be home soon if you wouldn't mind waiting."

"I suppose I could wait for him." That's when the silence comes as I sit their on the couch trying to look interested. Aaron's just sitting their and smiling at me. Un!comfortable! Should I ask to wait in Logan's room? Would he allow that? Or do I just sit here and try to make small talk?

Aaron seems to snap out of it. "You can wait in Logan's room if you would like."

I smile shyly. "Is that ok? I could just study until he comes back."

"That's fine." He tells me where Logan's room is. I thank him and make my way to the bedroom.

The bedroom. A chill runs up my spine. I like the sound of it. I open the door and turn on the light while I look around his huge room. Nice. I walk over to his bed and lay down on it. Now this is heaven! I turn my head to the side, and I could smell him on the pillow. I take a deep breath and just hold the scent in. When I exhale, a smile plays across my lips. I sit up and walk over to his closet. I open it, turn on the light and marvel at how big it is. And filled with so many clothes. Who knew Logan Echolls had a fashion sense?

I walk all the way into the closet. When I get all the way to the back, my foot hits something causing me to trip. I look down and notice it's a metal box tucked away. I sit down on the floor and pull the box out all the way.

To snoop or not to snoop. That is the question. Aw hell, it wouldn't be me if I didn't. I open the box and notice three tapes in it. The first tape is labeled Oct. 3rd. Isn't that the day Lilly died? I look at the next tape and it's labeled Oct. 1st.

I wonder if these tapes are of Lilly. Maybe that's why he keeps them hidden in a box at the back of his closet. And if the tapes are of Lilly before she died, well then maybe they'll give me some kind of clue as too what happened.

With that decision made, I take the tapes out of the closet and over to the VCR. I put the Oct. 3rd tape in and sit down on the bed.

The image of Lilly fills the screen. She looks around and then looks up. She notice's the camera, and walks off screen. The tape stops.

Maybe Logan's kinky and he video taped him and Lilly together, and she found out. What if...What if Logan found out Lilly knew, got mad and killed her? He does have an awful temper.

Stop it Veronica. You're jumping to conclusions. See what's on the other tapes before you come to a decision.

I pop that tape out and put in the Oct. 1st tape. I sit back down on the bed as a girl moaning could be heard. The tape is of the same bedroom. There's two people under the sheets. One sits up and it's a close-up of Lilly. Not wanting to see Logan and Lilly together like that, I start to turn the tape off. Something stops me. They showed a close-up of the other person, and it's not Logan. It's his father Aaron. My jaw hits the bed as my mind reels from the shock.

Before I have time to react, the bedroom door opens. "Veronica I brought...you...some...snacks..." His voice trails off as he notices my expression. As the moans start to seep in, he looks at the television. When he finally realizes what I'm watching, he drops the tray of snacks. As he looks at me, I see the rage start to take over his facial expression.

"Where did you get that?" He tries to control his temper by balling his hands into fists.

I swallow before I answer. "I found them." My voice squeaks out involuntarily.

He walks up to the television and yanks the tape out of the VCR so violently, that it causes me to flinch. He walks up to me like he's about to attack. He grabs the rest of the tapes and stuffs them into his pockets. He viciously grabs my arm and pulls me off the bed. I stumble but manage to stay on my feet.

My bottom lip quivers as I look him in the eyes. His death grip on my arm is starting to really hurt.

"Please!" I beg. "Let me go. I won't tell anyone I swear!"

He doesn't seem to hear me he leads me out of the bedroom and into what looks like an office. He takes off his belt with his free hand as he turns me around and tosses me to the ground.

Before I have a chance to crawl away, he steps on my shoulders. "Oh god please no!" I scream just as the first sharp sting crosses my back.

He does it over and over and over again until my body goes numb and their's no more tears left to cry with. He finally gets tired and stops.

While he tries to catch his breath, I try getting my limbs to work again.

"And here I thought I was going to like you. I said to myself, Logan is lucky. He found himself a wonderful girl. Now I have to make sure you don't go blabbing that pretty mouth of yours."

He grabs my arm again in the same spot and walks, more like drags me into the hallway, when I hear the most beautiful voice.

"Hey dad what's going on?" We both look up at Logan. Relief washes over me.

"Oh hey son. Didn't hear you come in. Veronica here isn't feeling well. I was just going to escort her home."

"I get that. But what the hell do you think you're doing? Why is she hurt? Did you put a belt to her?" Logan's red hot temper heats up as he steps closer to his dad.

Aaron tries going for innocence. "What are you talking about? She doesn't feel well. Where do you get your ideas from? Why do you insist that I hurt you all the time?"

"I don't know, maybe because you do! I swear to god if I find out you beat her, so help me god you better pray they don't find you in the morning." Logan grabs me and turns me around as he lifts up my shirt. I can't see his face, but I can feel the hand holding my shirt ball up into a fist. I can also feel his hot breath on my neck. My knees start to shake from being between these two violent tempers. Logan, sensing this, gently sits me onto the floor. He then gets right up in Aaron's face.

"You don't know what you're doing son. I advise that you back away now before I do something I'll regret later." Aaron takes a step back.

"Why'd you do it pop? Huh? Why did you abuse her like that? What could she have possibly done to deserve that?" Logan gets right up in Aaron's face again.

"It's one thing to abuse me, but it's another to abuse someone who's innocent. You don't even know her!" Logan pushes his dad.

Aaron really gets pissed and punched Logan in the mouth. "Don't you EVER do that again! Do you hear me? You're lucky you came when you did, but don't push your luck." He jabbed Logan in the chest as he said don't push your luck.

Logan's temper lets loose and before I knew it, Aaron is on the ground. Logan punched him so hard, that it knocked him down. As Aaron wipes the blood from his mouth, he stares up at Logan in complete shock. Never expecting him to hit back.

"Next time I'll do it even harder. Come on Veronica let's get out of here." He lifts me up and walks me out to his car.

I finally find my voice. "What about my car?" I croak out.

Logan looks at me like I have two heads. "You're in no condition to drive. I'll have to driver follow us in your car."

I want to cry, he's so good to me. He opens the back door of his XTERRA and gently lays me down on my stomach across the seat. I sigh as he shuts the door and gets in the drivers side.

As he's driving, the lull of the car puts me into a light sleep.

I feel a hand on my thigh lightly shaking me. I lift my head up and see that it's Logan.

"Wake up, we're here." He helps me out of the car and over to my door. I don't see my dad's car anywhere.

I open the door and I'm immediately greeted by Backup. Logan manages to keep Backup off of me as he looks around. "Is you're father here?"

"He was. Look for a note."

He lays me down on my stomach on the couch while he goes to the kitchen to find the note. "Looks like he got called out of town last minute. He won't be back for a few days."

I don't say anything, so Logan goes into the bathroom to gather everything he needs. He comes back out and puts them on the table as he gently pulls me into a sitting position. Slowly and carefully he pulls my shirt over my head. I sigh in content. The air feels good on my back. He lays me back down on my stomach and I hear his breath hitch.

"Holy Crap!" Hearing him say that brings tears to my eyes and I sniffle.

Ever so gently, he takes care of my wounds. It burns like hell, but it's comforting that he's willing to take care of me.

Afterwards he helps me into my room where he lays down on the bed, and I lay down on top of him. With my head resting on his bare chest, I slowly drift off to sleep.

--------------------

Evangaline b: Lol oooh that's a lot of Dramas. Awesome! I thought I had enough LoVe, but don't worry, there's plenty more where that came from.

Simply Lily: I'm soo glad you appreciate my Jake and Lianne. Lol it was hard to fill in the gaps. It just goes to show how much you understand me :) And gotta love the no Duncan and Veronica. Sigh, as for Duncan over-reacting, I just wanted to show that he could still have 'episodes.' I would get pissed if the girl (if I were a guy) I found out I liked turned out to be related, well...

Lol yea Wallace is awesome...and I miss him :(

Modern-insomniac1138: Why thank you kindly I hope you continue to enjoy.

QueenCate: The reason for ... was because I wanted to slow down the speech. Didn't know how else to do it. Sorry for the confusion. I'm glad you agree with Duncan's reaction and Logan's answer to Jake :)


	12. Casa de Echolls

Disclaimer: I do not own Veronica Mars or any of the characters.

Sorry it took a while. Harry Potter Mania is now officially here. Hope next one won't take as long. So enjoy, and let me know what you think.

------------------------------------

I maybe got one hour tops sleep that night. Crying on and off. My mind never stopping. First Duncan, now Logan's dad. But most of all, my thoughts were consumed by Logan.

Why would Logan hide those tapes? Was he trying to protect his father? A chill runs through my whole body just thinking about Aaron. And here comes the goosebumps and the tears. Thank god for Logan running his hand slowly up and down my arms from time to time. Really helps calm me.

Finally around Six O'clock I couldn't take lying still anymore. I needed to get up and move around. I was too stiff. Slowly I make my way up into a sitting position. But actually getting up is harder than it looks. I'm finally able to get up off of the bed, but standing straight is a different story. I walk over to the bathroom and got into the shower. Worse decision I ever made.

After my attempt at a shower, I wrap the towel around me and make my way back into my bedroom. This time I'm able to stand up just about straight. I grab some clothes, and make my way back into the bathroom to change. When I walk out with a bottle in my hand, I make my way over to a sleeping Logan and sit down next to him.

He looks so peaceful. I gently run my hand against his cheek, and a slight smile plays at his lips. That causes me to smile. My palm grazes against his lips, and he gently kisses my palm.

"Morning sleepy head." I lean over to kiss him on his forehead. I pull back and place the bottle in front of his face with a pleading/teasing look on my face. He smiles and grabs the bottle as he sits up. I turn around and lift the back of my shirt up as he rubs the stuff all over my back. This time I wince from the coldness of the liquid.

When Logan finishes, we make our way into the kitchen to have some breakfast. All morning, I had been unusually quite. Logan as well. Not much was said. Finally, as I was laying on my side with my head on Logan's lap, I finally talked.

"Why did you have those tapes?"

"What tapes?"

"The tapes of Lilly and Aaron together. What were you doing with them?"

I could feel Logan stiffen. "How do you know about those tapes?"

Busted! Technically I wasn't snooping. I was just...browsing. Yea right Veronica. How do you explain that to someone.

"It was an accident. I was looking around in your closet, when I tripped over the box the tapes were hidden in. I figured they were tapes of Lilly, and that maybe they would help me understand her better. I'm sorry. I had no idea."

Logan continues to stroke my hair. "Well that's what happens when you go looking where you're not supposed to." I hear an edge to his voice.

Hey! What's with the insults? Are we feeling bitter here? Well fine. If that's how it's going to be, two can play at that game.

"I get it if you were trying to protect your dad from anyone trying to find out, but it doesn't make sense. How could you know all this time and never do anything about it?"

"What makes you think I never did anything about it? You don't know what my relationship with that man is like. You can't judge me like that." Logan starts to get defensive.

Sigh. Men. I swear. Always protecting that ego of theirs. And for what? We woman always end up finding out eventually.

"So why don't you tell me? I need to know more about Aaron. And his relations with everyone."

It's just like pulling teeth. Why is he so defensive?

"What's there to know? The guy's an asshole. To everyone else, he's a great guy. But you saw first hand what he's really like." His hand starts to ball into a fist in my hair.

"Logan stop. You're hurting me."

"Sorry. He just pisses me off." He unclenched his fist and puts his hand on my arm.

He's dodging my questions. Why won't he just be honest with me? How to get answers. Do I need a different approach?

"So what do we do now that Aaron has the tapes? If he destroys them, we can't use it for evidence later if we need it."

Logan's quite for a while. "Well I can't just show up. He'd kill me. I know he has a photo shoot today. Maybe we can sneak into the house and get them back."

Now it's my turn to be quite. That sounds like a good idea. I hope he just put them away for now. Didn't actually get around to the whole burning thing.

"Ok. Let's do that. Do you know what time he goes?"

"Nine O'clock. It's Eight now. We have an hour."

"Good that means we still have time to talk. That means I ask questions, and you answer. And vice versa. That's called a conversation."

"Ha ha. I think I know what a conversation is. And I thought we were having one."

"No that was not a conversation. That was not a conversation because I was not getting the right answers from you. Why are you being so shady?"

"Shady? I'm being shady? What the hell are you talking about? I answered you're questions. Their's nothing shady about that."

"You gave answers, but they weren't the right ones. Why won't you just tell me the truth? I'm here to help you remember?"

Next thing I know, I'm sitting up straight as Logan lifts me up and gets off the couch. I fall back down as he lets go of me.

"Oof. What was that for?" I try to sit back up.

"We need to get ready if were to go back to Casa de Echolls."

-----------------------------------

"I see one of the cars is missing. That means he's gone. Let's go." Logan says as we pull into the garage.

We get out of the car and carefully make our way into the house. Quietly walk into the house.

"Morning Mr. Echolls. You're up early. And I see you've brought a guest." We both jump about a foot in the air. So much for being undetected.

"Mrs. Navarro. We were just on our way up to my room." Navarro? That sounds familiar.

"Would you like some breakfast dear?"

"No thanks. Were busy." Logan says rudely. I smack him on the back of the head.

"Thank you Mrs. Navarro, but we already ate. Thanks for the offer. Were just going to watch some t.v."

Logan gives me a dirty look from smacking him, and I smile back sweetly. We make our way upstairs.

"Should we split up?" I whisper to Logan's back.

"No I think we should stick together. Wouldn't want you snooping where you shouldn't be."

My jaw opens with shock. What is with him? Is he trying to start a fight? "Are you hiding something from me? Something you don't want me to see?"

"Let's start here in my parent's room." Logan ignores my comment. Fine.

We look around the room in silence. The annoyance rolling off me in waves. After not finding anything, we make our way into an area with glass sliding doors. Inside the room is rows of belts. Without out even realizing it, Logan and I both shudder.

He slides the door open, and steps inside. I wrap my arms around my waist as I watch him look through the closet.

"Bingo!" I hear Logan say from where he is. He come back out and closes the door. He holds up his hand with the three tapes. We make our way back to Logan's car where he drives back to my house.

------------------

"What do we do with the tapes now?" I ask Logan wondering what his answer would be. We were back in my living room now.

"I hold onto them until I decide what to do with them." He stares at me as if daring me to say anything differently. I stare back.

"I think it's enough evidence to go to the Sheriff's Department." I tell him.

Logan snorts. "You don't even know if he killed Lilly. Just because he was sleeping with her doesn't mean he killed her. There's no proof of him doing it."

"Why are you so quick to jump on me? I thought you hated you're father. Why are you defending him?"

"I'm just trying to be realistic. Lamb doesn't care about things like that. He won't reopen the case just because we have tapes of him screwing my girlfriend."

Ouch. I visibly flinch at the girlfriend comment. "What is it we should do then?" I ask quietly.

He stops. He looks sorry. "I think we should wait. At least until we can get some more evidence."

I huff. "Fine we'll do it you're way. For now."

Just then the phone rings. I get up and answer it.

"Hello?"

"Hey dad."

"Yes I got you're note."

"I understand. It's part of you're job."

"I'll be fine by myself. It's not like it's the first time or that I'm like 5 years old. I can handle it."

"Dad. I know better than to have Logan here without any supervision. That's why we go to his house."

"No you don't need anyone to come check up on me. I have backup with me. He'll take care of me."

"Love you too dad. See you in a few days."

I hang up the phone and try not to roll my eyes. I look at Logan just in time to see him get up from the couch and make his way over to me.

"Awe is Poppa Bear worried wittle Veronica Mars can't take care of herself. Is he afraid of the big bad Logan Echolls?" Logan teases as he comes up to me and kissed me lightly on the lips.

"Now this is more like it." I kiss him harder on the lips.

---------------------------

Evangaline b: I'm a LoVe junkie as well :) I thought I would reverse Veronica and Logan's roll for a sec. Lol.

QueenCate: Thanks. It was an interesting thought. I figured that is what Aaron is most known for doing. Whipping people with his belt. He does it to Logan, and he did it too Trina's boyfriend. Why not Veronica. As for not killing Veronica, he would have done more, but Logan intercepted.

Simply Lily: Lmao ooo Logan as nurse...(stop it Heather. Get mind out of gutter.) Lmao. Veronica wasn't all "YOUR DAD SLEPT WITH LILLY" because she was reeling in shock. She didn't really have time to react before Aaron came in. As for Aaron destroying the tapes, well I hope you like the twist I threw in.

Twisted3ljw: I'm glad you liked that way better. I know you didn't like that chapter, but the fact that you gave it a chance and had me work on it some more, really means a lot to me ;) Hope you enjoyed you're Harry Potter...TOLD YOU NOT TO DOUBT ME!

FanFicFairy514: Cute name! Lol. Thank you for loving my story :) That means a lot to me. I hope you continue to love it

Cherryblossom120: Thank you! I love Logan and Veronica stories as well. Thank you so much for reviewing and letting me know how much you love this story.


	13. Truth or Dare

Disclaimer: I do not own Veronica Mars or any of the characters.

----------------------------

For a while we just vegged out on the couch. Technically Logan was now living with me until dad comes home. Which wasn't for another few days. I know I should be thrilled. Logan staying with me and Backup all alone, but I can't seem to shake Logan's attitude. He is really confusing me. True, I haven't known him that long. Maybe I should give him the benefit of the doubt. Try and go back to acting normal.

"So Logan. What would you like to do now. How about we play Truth or Dare?"

"Truth or Dare huh? What made you come up with that?"

"Well I'm bored. And it's either this or spin the bottle."

"Now see I would have picked spin the bottle." Logan teases.

"Well what's the fun in that when we already get to kiss. Unless you were looking forward to making out with, oh I don't know, the chair? Then by all means, let's play that instead." I tease back playfully.

"Ok fine. I get to go first."

"But wait. There should be rules." I interrupt.

"What kind of rules? Logan asks skeptically.

"Well for instance, if someone can't complete their task, then the person who asked it, gets to ask the loser three questions, and only one chance to pass."

Logan thinks about it. "Easy enough."

"Just remember. I am trained to tell whether you're lying or not."

"Are you gonna start or what? Veronica Mars, Truth or Dare?"

I pretend to think about this. Well I can't really move that well, so dare is out the question. Unless he's going to think of something that doesn't require moving.

"Truth." There. That shouldn't be too hard.

"Alright you big wuss, truth it is. If you could have a threesome with anyone, who would it be with and why?"

"That's such a guy question! Why am I not surprised? Ok fine. I would have to say me, Orlando Bloom and Jake Gyllenhaal."

"Hey that's not fair. I said a Threesome..."

"You didn't specify what genders everyone had to be." I cut him off.

"Now it's my turn. Truth or Dare Logan."

He pretends to huff about that one as he thinks about it. "I'm gonna start off with a Dare, baby."

"Now were getting somewhere. Logan Echolls I Dare you to eat a whole pint of Ben N Jerry's Ice Cream in two minutes."

"Two minutes? That's impossible! No one can do that." Logan pouts.

"So then truth. If you can't handle the dare, then you have to do truth."

"No, no. I'll do it. I can handle it. It won't be pretty, but I can do it."

He gets up and walks over to the refrigerator. He takes out the ice cream and a spoon. He walks back over to me and sits down. While he takes the lid off, he takes a deep breath.

"Ready? GO!" I yell that last part.

Logan starts chowing down. He's shoving ice cream so fast into his mouth, that not all of it makes it in. His cheeks start to puff out like chipmunks cheeks. I can't help laughing hysterically as I keep time. He isn't the only one having a hard time breathing. About a minute into it, Logan throws down the ice cream and the spoon onto the table as he starts yelling while clutching his head.

"Bwin fwezee!" Logan yells, but his mouth is still filled with ice cream, and I'm still laughing too hard.

"What's that?" I manage to ask. He's trying desperately to swallow. Finally he gets it all down as he's gasping for air. He lays his head down on my lap. He chokes his reply out. "Brain freeze!"

"Awe poor Logan. Looks like you couldn't complete your dare. Looks like I get to ask whatever I want." Veronica smiles wickedly. See I knew this game would come in handy.

Logan sits up straight. "Go ahead Veronica. Let's hear what you've got."

Hmm. What to ask. "Here's the first question. How did you get the tapes of Lilly and Aaron together?"

Logan's face pales. Now I know were getting somewhere.

"It was just before Lilly died. I was laying on the bed in the guest room, and I noticed something funny about the fan just above the bed. I traced the wire hooked to the fan, and noticed it led to behind a bookshelf. So I went over to it, and opened it. Inside were tv monitors, and and tape recorder. I opened a little cubby and noticed their were two tapes in there. I admit, I was curious as to know what was on them. So I took them up to my room, and I watched them."

Logan stops. "That's question one. What's the next one." Logan asks me without actually looking at me.

"How did you react. When you watched them?"

"I was pissed!" Logan yells, causing me to jump back a bit. "I was furious. How would you feel? I mean my girlfriend was sleeping with my own father! I basically destroyed everything in site. He wasn't home, so I went for a drive to try and calm down. There was really nothing I could do because the next day I went to Tijuana with Dick and Beaver. But as you know, I had to see her. So I drove back and wrote that note to her."

I sit quietly soaking up what he said. I practically whisper my last question. "What happened after you said you would meet Lilly at 5 o'clock?"

Logan takes a few deep breaths to calm down. I know he's not telling me something. I just wish I knew what it was. So I could help him. He finally looks at me. And the funny thing is, he looks normal. Like what he was going through a few minutes ago didn't happen. Like were just sitting around discussing the weather.

"I met her, and we talked about it. Then I left. Now it's my turn to ask you. Truth or Dare Veronica?"

Crap. I almost forgot we were playing a game. Now it's my turn to get it together.

"Dare." I act like I'm afraid of what he's going to pick. And in a way I sort of am. Never know what this boy is going to come up with. Especially after what I just put him through.

"Dare huh? This should be fun." Logan pretends to contemplate. "Ok I got it. I dare you to go skinny dipping with me in you're very public pool downstairs."

"You want me to what!" I look appalled.

"You have to do it. This was your idea to begin with."

"Logan I can't. The water on my back burns." I shake my head no.

"Fine. Then that means I get to ask you three questions. What will it be Veronica? The dare, or the questions."

I _hate_ when he does that. Why is it that he can get me just as good as I can get him? It's infuriating!

"What are the questions?"

"Let's see. Question one. Just _how_ close were you and Wallace? Best friends? Friends with benefits? Lovers? A casual fling?" Logan wiggles his eyebrows suggestively, and I can't help laugh.

"We were BFFs! Nothing more!" I can't believe how quickly the tears in my eyes come to the surface. "We were always there for each other. No matter what. I had an on again off again boyfriend, and Wallace had his own flings. End of story."

"Alright, alright. Question two. What happened when you confronted Jake about you're mom?"

Ouch. Direct hit. I guess two really can play at this game. "I wanted to know exactly what happened between them. And," I look down at my hands. "He told me. They had this whole history together. High School Sweethearts, the perfect couple. But everything went south as soon as she left for College. She didn't love him anymore. She met my father Keith. Settled down with us, until she decided that she had enough of us, and tried again with Jake. That didn't work out either, and now I don't know where she is. Not that I care anymore."

"Question three. Now that you know you're related to Duncan, is he still attractive to you? Would you still, if ever, consider having sex with him?"

"Eww you are so gross!" I fling my pillow at him. "That's disgusting! I would never!"

"Now it's my turn. Truth or Dare?" I ask Logan.

"I think you've gotten enough truth out of me for one night. Dare."

"I dare you to show up at Shelley Pomroy's Party in nothing but a dress shirt and a pair of sunglasses."

"But of course you madam shall be my date." Logan drawls out playfully causing me to laugh.

"But of course." I play back.

"Then you my dear have yourself a date."

---------------------------

Evangalie b: Yea Logan is a very complex character. Hehe yea Aaron would be mighty pissed.

Modern-Insomniac1138: Lol wow bonkers huh? Awesome. Hope you LoVe my game...hehe

Strawberrychocolat: Thank you kindly I will keep up the awesome work as long as you keep reading ;)

FanFicFairy514: Thank you. Of course I will continue, I never leave a story unfinished.

Angelsno1slayer: Thank you. The dialogue was my favorite part of this story. I had some fun with it.

Twisted3ljw: You are my inspiration to keep going, and to do better as I go along. I don't know what I would do without your help. Love ya lots.


	14. Shelley Pomeroy's Party

Disclaimer: I do not own Veronica Mars or any of the characters.

Warning: This part is R. Contains non consensual sex.

-------------------------

"Logan are you ready yet?" He's in the bathroom getting ready for Shelley's party.

"Just about." Came is muffled reply through the door.

"Hurry up. The parties already started." I couldn't wait to see Logan in his outfit. I'm standing in front of the bathroom door with my camera ready and waiting for him to make his infamous appearance. He finally opens the door, and I start snapping away, catching him by surprise.

"What the hell?" Logan answers in shock.

"Work it baby. That's it. Now Vogue it." I tease like he's at a photo shoot. He laughs and starts posing for me. Then he walks up to me and takes the camera from me. "Hey!" I mock yell as I try reaching for my camera. He starts taking pictures of me. "I think I'm the one who should be saying Vogue it. Work it girlfriend." He's referring to my outfit he made me wear. He made me dress up as Madonna. Black short dress with fish-net stockings and wavy hair. I grab the camera back and set it up so it takes pictures of us posing together until the film runs out.

---------------------

"What is everyone's problem?" I can't help commenting as we make our way through the house. Everyone keeps glancing at us and whispering.

"What?" Logan yells over the music as he leans into me. I shake my head no. He shrugs and we continue to walk into the kitchen and over to a bunch of guys crowded around the keg.

"Damn Logan, who's your date? And is she available?" One of the guys asks as he eyes me up and down.

"That's my girlfriend Dick. So back off." Logan advances forward. And the guy backs away. "Chill man."

"Dick? Is that his real name?" I ask as I scrunch my nose and tilt my head.

Logan laughs as Dick steps forward. "It's Re-shard, but everyone calls me Dick."

"Nice to meet you Dick. So where's Jane?" I look around like I'm actually looking for her, but instead see everyone looking at me funny. Well I thought it was funny, but apparently not.

"Who's ready for some flip cups!" Someone yells as they walk up to Dick and slap him on the back causing him to spill his drink a bit.

"Dude! Watch it. You made me spill my drink." Dick looks offended.

"You coming Logan or what?" That same guy asks as he tries leading Logan out of the kitchen. He looks back over at me, and I smile encouragingly. He's still holding my hand as were led into the dining room where everyone is already lined up at both sides of the table. Logan stands on one side of the table, and I stand across from him.

"You're going down." I flex my arms as I challenge Logan. That same random guy puts a drink in front of everyone.

"Everyone all set?" The guy asks as he takes his position in line. "Go!"

Logan and I start chugging our drinks as everyone starts to cheer us on. He finished his drink first, then goes to flip the cup. I finish my drink in time to see the cup land on it's side. I set my cup on the edge and flip it. It lands upside down. Everyone on my team cheers as the person next to me starts chugging. I turn to him and give him my best smile as he continues flipping to cup. He finally gets it and looks at me. He pretends to smirk as he shakes his head. The game went on at least five more times. Finally I couldn't take anymore. Logan was still the champ, and I needed fresh air.

As I make my way outside to get air, it's not as easy as it sounds because there are people everywhere. Including in the pool and hot tub. I walk over to the lounge chairs and sit down.

A few minutes later, someone walks up to me and sits down next to me. She looks at me and smiles.

"I'm Meg. You're that new girl Veronica right? Logan's girlfriend?"

She seems nice and sincere. I smile back. "Yea that's me. Is that my new label now? Logan's girlfriend?" I shrug. "I suppose there are worse things to be called."

"Just be thankful you don't really know everyone yet. So how are you liking Neptune so far?"

I consider how honest I can be with her. "Well it's definetly not what I expected. I haven't been here that long, and already my world's been rocked."

Meg smiles encouragingly. "Duncan told me about you're parents. I'm sorry to hear about that, but it can't be all bad knowing you now have a brother you're age."

"Well that's one way of looking at it." I say as I self consciously touch my mouth remembering what he did to me.

"He misses you, you know." Meg says matter of factly. "He's sorry for what he did."

"Well if that's true, he should come tell me himself." I get mad. I happen to look up and notice Duncan walking towards us with some drinks in his hand. Oh great. Speak of the devil. I get up from the chair and try not to sway as the world starts to rock back and forth. When the dizziness passes, I turn and look at Meg. "It was nice to meet you. If you'll excuse me."

I turn to leave just as Duncan reaches us. Meg stands up. "Hey Veronica." Duncan says trying to go for casual as he stares at my outfit. Oh so gross. "Here I brought you a drink."

"Gee how thoughtful of you." I take the drink anyway. "But I was just leaving." And that's exactly what I did. I left the two of them as I take a gulp of my drink. It would be nice if I actually knew who everyone is. They all just look at me and see the new kid. Well the new kid who's dressed like a slut. As I make my way into the house and back over to the table, I can't seem to find Logan. As I search for him, I finish my drink. Wanting a refill, I make my way into the kitchen.

As I'm refilling my drink, I hear commotion in the background. I turn around and grab at the keg with both arms as the room tilts back and forth. When the room stops spinning, I look up and see Weevil and his gang.

"So this is where the good stuff is kept. Must be imported." He walks over to me and smiles approvingly. "Were you waiting for me in that outfit? Well here I am." He wraps one arm around me as I sway trying to get his arm off me. He takes that as me trying to dance, so he starts dancing with me. I finally manage to get out from under his arms only to run into Felix.

"Hey sweet thang, you still want to see my hog?" He pulls me flush against his body as he runs his hands up my thighs.

"Lemme go!" I manage to get out as I push against his chest. He laughs and grabs my wrists tighter than was necessary. "So I guess you like it rough huh?" I step my high heeled boot down on his foot as hard as I could. He lets go of me and starts howling. I make it out as fast as I can. I make it out of the kitchen stumbling, and bump into someone else. He catches me before I fall. "You ok?" I mumble back incoherently.

"Maybe you should go lay down." He helps me into a bedroom. He lays me down. I look up at him. "Thanks Beaver." I mumble.

"It's Cassidy." He replies back. "I'll make sure to let Logan know where you are." And he leaves.

---------------------------

"_Mmm Logan." I moan as he slowly kisses his way down my neck. His hands are all over me, and I reciprocate by running my hands up and down his back and burying them in his hair. He's laying down in between my legs at he slowly ravishes my body. He starts making his way down my chest. "Yes." I breathe out between heavy breathing. _

_This feels so right. I move my head to the side. Wait, did I think that? Or did it happen? I look at Logan, and he starts to fade. This can't be happening. This can't just be a dream. I can still feel him._

My eyes snap open and my head feels like it's ripping open. I start to panic. What's going on? Where am I? I look down at the guy kissing my chest. That's not Logan. My eyes start to blur as tears start to form. I try pushing this guy off of me by pushing down on his shoulders. He's strong. I can feel the muscles resisting me. He continues down my chest as his hands start to pull my straps off my shoulders. Oh god no. "Stop!" I manage to yell out. The guy doesn't stop. I turn my head to the side to look at the door, and once again my world starts to spin. I squeeze my eyes shut waiting for the dizziness and queasiness to pass. When it doesn't, I let out a sob. I look back at the guy as I try moving my legs. Trying to kick him or stop him. It doesn't work. So then I start punching him. He grabs my arms with one hand, and with the other ties them together with what I assume is his belt. This forces me to cry out more as the tears roll down my cheeks. I can't seem to breathe right either. I think I'm having a panic attack. I stop moving and try to focus my eyes on the ceiling fan. It's a big blur, but I stare at it anyway. Forcing myself to calm down. It doesn't work because I can still feel him. He's succeeded in removing my outfit. His hand comes up and closes around my neck. Now I really can't breathe. I panic as my world starts to fade to black.

_----------------------------_

Evangeline b: Why thank you kindly ;) Yea I was trying to be creative and sneaky at the same time.

FanFicFairy514: I tried to make this chapter funny, but it just didn't come out that way :( Oh well I hope you enjoy it anyway :P

Strawberrychocolat: Thanks Hehe I tried to be funny, and I think I was eating ice cream at the time, so it just came to me. I'm glad I can make you laugh out loud :D

Twisted3ljw: Lmao. You got the wish with the pictures...I couldn't resist.

Simply Lily: Yay you're back! And even better, a double review! Lol. And what is you're fascination with Sheriff Lamb? Lol we should make our story about him.

Lmao yea Logan is whacked thinking he can eat all that ice cream at once. Lol I couldn't fit in the pole dance, but that doesn't mean it didn't happen. ;P


	15. Justice has been served

Disclaimer: I do not own Veronica Mars or any of the characters.

Hey everyone. Thank you so much for continuing to love this story. I just wrote this chapter, and I am very proud of it. Let me know what you think.

P.S. QueenCate where have you been? I miss you're reviews. You're reviews alone helps me so I know I can do better.

-------------------------

Just before my world fades to black, I manage to ball my hand into a fist, and make contact with his face. His let's go of my throat, and I inhale as much air as I possibly can. As he covers his face with his hands cursing at me, I manage to shimmy my way out from under him, and roll over to fall on the floor. I stand up and notice my dress is still around my ankles, so I pull it back up my body until its securely in place. I look back over at the bed, and my eyes finally focus as my mind clears. But what I see terrifies me to my very core. I lift my bound hands up together and cover my mouth as my screams leave me. I turn around and try to run, but my feet get tangled in the blanket on the floor, and I fall heavily to the ground where the carpet smacks me in the face. Shocked, I try gasping for air as a fresh wave of pain comes over me. I look behind me just in time to see him still holding his face and trying to stand up. Horrified that he's going to catch me, I try getting up as fast as I can with bound hands. I manage to stand up, but not before my world starts spinning again. I fight against it and make my way screaming for help towards the door.

"Helpmeplease!" I stumble over my words. I make my way out into the hallway where I can still hear him chasing me. I try to pick up my pace. There are still some people in the hallway, and their looking at me like I'm crazy. I would see why if I wasn't running for my life. My outfits not on all the way, my fishnet stockings ripped, my shoes missing, my make-up streaming down my face, and my hair flying crazily behind me, while I'm screaming like a lunatic. But of course no one stops to help me. They all just point, and laugh. I look behind me to see if he's still chasing me, and he is. He's gained his footing and coming up quick. I let out a whimper that turns into a grunt as I smack into what feels like a brick wall. As I start to fall backwards, I feel arms wrap around my arms to steady me. "Careful there." I look at who's holding me. "He'safterme!" I blurt out while trying to catch my breath.

He let's go of me and grabs the guy chasing me. "What in the hell is going on here?" He motions for me to follow him. Everyone's still whispering and pointing at me. But at this point I don't care. The guy is caught. I start to breathe easier because the guy who saved me had an officer outfit on. I jump as someone grabs my arm, but soon calm down as I realize it's another officer of the law. He leads me into another room with the other two. The officer who had my arm sits me down in a chair while the other officer sits the guy down on the bed. Now I can breathe easier.

"Someone better tell me what the hell is going on, before I arrest both of you." Huh? Arrest both of us? For what? The guy tried raping me for crying out loud!

"He attacked me!" I say louder then what was necessary.

"Sheriff Lamb. I'm so glad you're here. I have no idea what this crazy lady is talking about. I don't even know her."

"Bullshit!" Before I even realize what I said, my rant continues. "I was sleeping in a bed, when this asshole decides to seduce me without my knowing. I wake up, and tell him no. He doesn't care, he continues. Then he binds my hands behind my head. Look." And I hold out my hands for Lamb and the officer standing next to me to see. "He even tried strangling me." I point to my neck, and the officer next to me leans in for a better look.

"She's right sir. There are bruises all over her neck."

Lamb turns to the perpetrator. "Is this true?"

The guy scoffs. "I have no idea what she's talking about. But I want to sue. She broke my nose for no reason. I was just trying to help."

"Help with what? So you admit you were with her?" The officer next to me says. Lamb turns around to face him. "Excuse me Leo, but I think you should let me do _my_ job." He turns back around. "So you admit you were with her?"

"I was walking by her room when I heard noises. She was tossing and turning, and moaning. I went to check on her to make sure she was ok. She in turn punched me in the face. Then she ran into you." Lamb looks back at me.

"He's lying. I have more proof. I stand up and walk close enough to Lamb so the guy can't reach me. Then I turn around and show him my back. "He did this to me the other day." Once I hear Lamb's sharp inhale, I turn back around. I stick my chin out in confidence. "I have evidence that Aaron Echolls may have killed Lilly Kane. He knew that, and beat me with a belt. Then just now I woke up and he was on top of me." Tears start to form in my eyes. "You were here for Logan weren't you? You knew we stole the tapes back, and you were trying to go after him."

Aaron jumps up, but Lamb shoves him back down. "You're damn right I tried to get the tapes back. They could ruin me. I knew about this party, and I knew Logan would never miss it. So I waited until I knew that the party would die down, then made my move. It was only chance that I stumbled upon you. I should have killed you when I had the chance you bitch!" Aaron's ranting, causing me to smile.

Sheriff Lamb reaches down and stands Aaron up. He turns him around and puts his hands in handcuffs. "Aaron Echolls you are under arrest. Anything you say can, and will be used against you in the court of law." Lamb walks out of the room with a screaming Aaron in front of him.

"Hey are you ok?" I turn and see Officer Leo standing next to me. I nod my head yes. "Just need to sit down for a minute."

"Take you're time. But I think you should follow me down to the station to file a report."

"Ok. But first I need to find a bathroom." I manage to get out as I run from the room holding my stomach. I make it to the bathroom just in time to empty the contents remaining in my stomach. I feel gentle hands holding my hair back while I continue emptying my system of Alcohol. When I finish, I flush the toilet and sit up straight in time to notice the cup of water in front of my face. I take it greedily and down it. I finally look up at the person helping me out, and I sigh in content.

He wraps me in his arms and rocks me back and forth. "I'm so sorry I wasn't there for you." Logan whispers in my ear as he strokes my hair. I finally relax in his arms as the tears escapes my eyes.

Sometime later, Leo pops his head in. "Veronica?" I lift my head up from Logan's shoulder. "Hmm?" I manage to get out through my sore throat. "It's time to head down to the station." I nod my head in acceptance. "I'm coming with you." Logan says as he stands up and offers his hand to pull me up. We make our way back out into the hallway where I go back into that bedroom to find my shoes. Not even knowing how I lost them in the first place. Logan walks up to me and wraps his arm around me. He leads me out to Leo's car as everyone else is gathered around still whispering and pointing. Oh the gossip I'll here come Monday morning. But whatever. I have better things to worry about. Like how my father is going to react.

The ride down to the police station was a quite on. Except for the occasional static coming from Leo's radio. We finally get to the station, and I can't stop shaking as I'm sitting in the waiting room with Logan. Leo notices and wraps his jacket around my shoulders. I smile gratefully at him as Logan puts his arm back where it belongs around my shoulders. I lean down on his shoulder.

Sometime later as I drift in and out of consciousness, I can hear my name being called. I look up and see Jake Kane jogging up to me with a look of panic on his face. He lifts me up and wraps his arms around me. I give in again as the tears roll down my cheeks. It feels great having his support and concern for me. He pulls back and studies me as he wipes my cheeks clean of tears. "I heard on the radio about Aaron. Is it true? Did he kill Lilly and try to kill you?"

The love and concern and pain pouring off of him is almost too much. I shake my head no. "I don't know if he killed her." I whisper as I wrap the jacket tighter around me. Trying to cocoon myself in it. As if nothing bad could happen to me.

"Excuse me Veronica." I look over at Leo. "It's time for you're statement." I look back over at Jake, and then at Logan. I take a deep breath, and make my way over to Leo who leads me into a private interrogation room for my statement.

----------------------------

FanFicFairy514: Lol well I hope you still like how I made the outcome.

Mandapandape: Thanks so much Lol it's not as hard as it seems (Writing). You just gotta let it flow. Try it some time and see what you get, then email it to me and I'll let you know that it's awesome ;)

Evangeline b: Hehe you said Frizzle! You rock! Hope you like who I made the guy out to be...hope I held the suspense long enough. Insert evil grin here Sorry I didn't make ya swoon :(

Simply Lily: Yay let's all give Lily a round of applause for reviewing on time. Claps energetically Lmao anyway, first of all, Duncan and VeronicaEWWW! Lmao I could never go there. It's...I can't even think about it. I'm so glad you approve of this story, and I'll start working on ours soon I promise :)

Twisted3ljw: Lol it's a damn shame those pics aren't for real :( O well, that's what imagination is for...hehe that is even better...Ahem, I'm sorry what? Oh yea I was reviewing you're review :Takes mind out of gutter: This time you have to wait and read this chapter just like everyone else :P Thanks for the inspiration. Love ya.


	16. Let go Veronica

Disclaimer: I do not own Veronica Mars or any of the characters.

I'm so sorry this took so long to update. I really struggled with this one. I just couldn't seem to know where to go from last chapter. It's not my greatest, but I do hope you enjoy it anyway. I can't garuntee updating sooner seeing as the holidays are coming up. I'll try my best.

Spoiler alert Lol this spoiler alert is for Roswell the t.v. show. Random I know, but it'll make sense when you read it.

-----------------------------------

Now that everyone knew about Aaron Echolls and Lilly Kane, the reporters are back to hounding me. Only this time I'm not alone. Their following Logan and his family around as well. Dad caught wind of what has happened, and came home immedietly. Logan was now able to go home seeing how Aaron was spending his days and nights in jail. His court date is in a few days. Their going to ditermine wether or not he killed her.

Dad's first reaction was to pack up and move again, but this time I put my foot down. There is no way I'm doing that again. We fought over it tooth and nail, and he eventually caved in. Instead, the only time I was allowed to leave his side was when I went to school. I didn't mind so much because this was a good time to learn more tricks of the trade. Plus he paid me. I guess you could say I was the secretary.

School. Now their was a soar subject. Everyone was still pointing and staring and whispering. It was becoming a bit much. Logan and I were the topics of everyone's conversation. It was starting to become a bit much, even for me. Logan walked around angry all the time. Yelling at everyone who would stare at him, and even getting into fights. The reporters were having a field day with that. Calling him all kinds of names and writing all kinds of stories.

Everytime I saw the reporters, it would just remind me of what happened after Wallace died. Which by the way, was not helping my current mood. I would cry myself to sleep sometimes.

--------------------------

_"Hey Veronica!"_

_"Wallace!" I ran up to him and threw my arms around him. "I miss you so much!"_

_"Damn girl. I may be dead, but that doesn't mean I'm gone. I'm still here."_

_"I know, but it's just not the same." I look around and notice were in a park by a body of water. There are trees everywhere with the flowers flowing softly to the ground. Reminds me of that scene in Pleasantville. You know the one with Reese Witherspoon and Tobey Mcquire. Good movie. Oh and who could ever forget Paul Walker. Stop it Veronica, you're distracting you're self._

_I look over and notice Wallace is sitting on a checkered blanket with a basket next to him. He motions for me to join him. "What no Lilly? I thought you too were attached at the hip or something." I say as I watch him root around in the basket._

_"Nah. That was all you. After all, it is your dream. That makes it all you're doing. I'm just in you're imagination." This causes me to tear up because now all I can think of is Isabelle and Alex on Roswell. You know the episode where Alex died and Isabelle kept imaginging him in her head. I look over at Wallace, and he nods his head as if he can read my mind. "I can read you're mind because you are imaginging me. It's that simple." He hands me an apple. "Eat up."_

_I scrunch my nose and tilt my head. How can I eat something that's not really there? Wallace laughs. "Just because your dreaming about it doesn't mean you can't eat it. It's not like it's going to hurt you or anything. Go ahead. Take a bite."_

_I hesitate. What the hell. Why not. I take a big bite out of the apple. Mm. That's good. Wallace smiles. "You can imagine what it tastes like. That's why it's good."_

_I hand the apple back to Wallace and he takes a bite. "I'm glad you're hear, but why are you here?" Wallace puts down the apple. "Come on Veronica. You should know by now why I'm here. Tell me why I'm here."_

_I take a deep breath. "I need you're help. I know it sounds crazy. How can you possibly help me?" I stop. I know I keep rambling. I don't know why I'm so nervous. I should be happy that I can see my best friend again. But I can't stop thinking about Lilly._

_"Well of course you can't stop thinking about me. I'm that fabulous!" I look to my other side and Lilly is laying down while resting on her elbows. She looks over at me and gives me a dazzling smile that sparkles in the sunlight. "Just say it Veronica. Say what you're dying to ask me."_

_"Did Aaron really kill you?" Slips out of my mouth. Lilly smiles. "Now was that so hard to say? Think Veronica. I can't really tell you the answer to that. But what does you're gut feeling say?"_

_"No." I shake my head. "How can I think no? All the signs point to him."_

_"So what's telling you no?" Wallace asks me. _

_"Honestly? Because it's too easy."_

_"Go on. Tell us what you're thinking."_

_"I'm just thinking about the clues. Of what I really know."_

_"So tell us." Lilly rolls her eyes as if she's impatient._

_"Well. I know that Logan was supposed to be in Tijuana the day you were murdered. But he left early. Said he wrote you a letter to meet him. As far as I know, he showed up, but you were already dead. The sheriff questioned him, but he told them he had just gotten back. I assume that means his alibi holds up. Right? Please tell me he only came to see you after you were dead and not before." I plead with her. She looks at me with a sad face. "I'm sorry Veronica, but I can't answer that. I'm only here to help you sort out what you already know." I look over at Wallace with a pleading look. He shakes his head. "I'm sorry. I'm here for the same reason. We can't actually tell you what happened. You have to figure that out for yourself."_

_It's just so hard!" I fling up my hands in frustration. "I'm too attached. I'm blind to what's really happening. And it makes me mad. I just want to find justice. Is that too much to ask for?"_

_"Think Veronica, if you know that Aaron didn't do it? Then who do you think did it?" Wallace asks me. Incouraging me to continue thinking._

_I sigh. "Well there's the obvious. Logan said Duncan was already there when he showed up. The reports say his parents found you. So that's Duncan, Jake and Celeste." I count them off on my finger. Then I shudder. "Logan. Umm no staff was on during the time." I rub my forehead. Thinking this hard was giving me a headache. Wallace gently rubs my back. "There you go Veronica. That leaves you with four witnesses. Work from there."_

_"Well Duncan was at a soccer game. Everyone knows that. The Kane's said they came home and found Duncan sitting on a bench. They went out back and discovered her, I mean you, already dead." I say as I look over at Lilly. Lilly nods her head. "Now you're getting somewhere."_

_"What are you talking about?" I raise my voice getting angry. "I'm not getting anywhere! I'm still on square one. I know all this! And it's not helping anyone!"_

_Wallace shakes his head. "You're still holding back. You're scared because you don't want it to be anyone of them. But in order to solve this, you need to let go."_

_"Let go Veronica."_

_"Let go."_

_"Veronica." _

_------------------------------------_

"Veronica. Wake up." I groan and try to bury my head further into my pillow. The arms still continue to shake me. "Honey wake up." Not being able to fight it anymore, I wake up and look at my dad.

"Dad..." I sit up and wrap my arms around his neck. "What's wrong sweetie? Have another bad dream?" I look at him, and my eyes swell up with tears.

"You know you can tell me. I'm here for you." He rubs my back gently like Wallace did a few minutes ago in my dream. A tear fell from my eye. "I know Aaron didn't kill Lilly." It comes out sounding like a whisper. Dad pulls back and looks at me.

"Who did then?" I shake my head. "I don't know. All I know is that Jake, Celeste, Duncan and Logan are suspects." I hold my breath waiting for his reaction at Logan's name. "Logan? You're boyfriend Logan? Why is he a suspect?"

I look him straight in the eyes. "He didn't tell the police, but he left Tijuana the day Lilly died. He wrote a note to her asking her to meet him at her house at 5 o'clock that night. He said he arrived just in time to see the police there. That Lilly was already dead."

"So why is he still a suspect?" I shake my head not able to explain. "It's just the little things. That's all. I can't explain it."

"Ok that's fine. I just came in to tell you dinner is on the table. Please join me."

"Yea. I'll be out in a minute." When he leaves, I get up and take some aspirin. It seems the dream migrane was real. But if there was one thing I learned from my dream, it's this. It's time to let go to get to the bottom of this murder. Even if that means I have to accuse Logan. Please let me be wrong about Logan.

---------------------------------

FanFic514: Thank you for the A+ grading, it means a lot to me :D As for the killer being caught...DUN DUN DUN! lol.

Luvlogan-sara: Well I'm glad you decided to give it a chance ;) I hope you continue to enjoy it.

Simply Lily: Lol I'm glad I could still amuse you. I'm glad you liked my idea of adding Aaron to be the raper...lol is raper a word? Raperer? lol O well I think you know what I mean.

Evangeline b: Lol you are so funny. My mom just made cookies the other day for my christmas party at work, and omg were they good. She's the best cook ever. Oh wait, what are we talking about again? Oh yea. My story. Lol. Thanks for liking.

Eternalgorithm: Lol yea I think we all feel the same way about Aaron. He is very creepy.

Twisted3ljw: Yay I'm glad you reviewed right away. Keep it that way! Lol. I'm sorry, I'll let you write your story now. :Bad Heather: It's not nice to be selfish...I'm learning...maybe...Oh look Donut! AND EWW NOT THAT KIND!

QueenCate: That's ok I understand. I just wanted to make sure you were still reading it. You're feedback really helps me to improve my story. Hope everything calms down for you, unless you like it hectic. Lol


	17. The Confession

Disclaimer: I do not own Veronica Mars or any of the characters.

Don't know when my next chapter will be out because my Uncle from L.A. Is visiting us for the holidays. It took me a while to get this chapter the way it is. I hope you enjoy the suspense.

-------------------------

The next day, I did what I said I would do. I took a step back. Tried to distance myself from Duncan and Logan. That was the only way to figure out what really happened to Lilly. I'm too attached, and I need to let go. Examine everything as if for the first time. Sound easy? Well believe me it's not. I mean I have to say, I'm a little bias. Part of me wants to blame Duncan because I know first hand what he's capable of doing. But I know in my heart that's not the right way to go about it. Everyone has a chance to prove their innocence. The only problem is how do I do this? I mean I can't just walk up to someone and say "Hey you. Did you kill Lilly?" And then there answer would be "Damn you caught me. I did it." Doesn't work that way. No. I need to think about this. To analyze. I'm gonna study their habits. What makes them tick. What makes them angry enough to kill. The next best time to do that is at the 09er bash their throwing on Dog Beach.

------------------------------

So far I have been at this party for an hour, and it's just like the last one I went to. Except I know for a fact that Aaron Echolls wont randomly show up. I wander around the party with an air of detachment. Studying everyone and their partying behaviors.Finally I find Duncan. Heis surrounded by a group of guys and Meg was right their on his arm. I leaned back against the wall with my arms crossed and just watched. They were laughing and having a great time talking about a bunch of nothing. Meg was smiling away, proud to be on the arm of one Billionaire. Though I suppose that's not all. I know deep down inside that Meg is one of the good guys. That she really does love Duncan. Dick said something that I suppose was meant to be funny cuz all the guys slapped him on the back and punched his shoulder. Logan joined the circle. You could tell hehad a few drinksand ishaving a good old time. I frowned. Apparently he didn't miss me too much. I haven't really heard from him since I distanced myself and he moved back home. Getting bored quickly, I head over to the 'refreshment' table and grabbed a bottle of water.

I needed a break, so I took my sandals off and walked barefoot along the beach with the water gently lapping at my feet. As the noise from the party faded, I took a deep breath. How peaceful. I didn't realize how stressful my life had become. When was the last time I just relaxed? Certainly not since I moved here. That's for sure. Finding a sand dune, I sit behind it for some privacy. Trying to analyze what I really know about Duncan. That's when I hear voices. I make sure I'm hidden, but that I can still hear who ever is talking.

"Dude. I don't know what you're talking about."

I saw you that night at my house." It's Logan and Duncan. This should be interesting. After all, they are my two main suspects.

"How could you have seen me when you can't remember what happened that night?"

"Look. You're my best friend right? Well I have to tell you something. That whole blacking out thing, it's not true."

Silence.

Not true? What does he mean not true?

"What do you mean it's not true? What are you trying to say?"

"I'm trying to tell you what happened the night my sister was murdered."

I can't believe it. Whoever said you needed to have a rabbits foot to be lucky was lying. My luck was happening right now.

"What are you waiting for. Tell me."

"I came home after my soccer game that night and found Lilly. She was already dead. I panicked and called my dad. He came home and called Clarence Weedman. He's the guy in charge of Security over at Kane Software. Anyway, Clarence came over and took care of Lilly."

"What do you mean he took care of Lilly?" I could tell Logan was trying to keep his voice in control.

"I mean he helped my dad put the blame on Abel Koontz for the death of Lilly. They knew Abel was dying."

"Why would your dad have to cover up Lilly's death? Why frame Abel Koontz?" Logan sounded baffled. Can't blame him, I feel the same way. These were really good questions.

"At the time I didn't know. I was in shock. I didn't think or know to question what was going on. But as time passed, I realized why dad did it. I think he thought I killed Lilly and he was trying to protect me. He came up with the idea of my black outs. I don't have epilepsy. It's just a cover up. Of why I'm not supposed to remember that night."

"You don't have epilepsy?" I don't hear anything, so I assume Duncan shook his head no. I can't believe what I'm hearing. But wait, he mentioned seeing Logan that night.

"I'm bringing this up because it has been eating away at me all this time. I saw you leave my house. You told Veronica that you were there, but when you showed up, Lilly was already dead. Now I remember you showing up when the police were already there, but I also remember you leaving before that. What _really _happened that night?"

More silence. Then a deep breath.

"I knew Lilly was cheating on me with my father. I found the tapes of the two of them together just before I left for Tijuana. I was furious. I couldn't think straight. So I left TJ early to confront her. But as I sat their watching her at the car wash, a wave of sadness over took me and I started to cry. Couldn't understand why she would do this to me. So I wrote her that letter to meet me at you're house at 5. I showed up early. I wanted to make sure I was prepared for the argument that I knew was gonna happen. But I wasn't prepared for the way she would react. She laughed at me. Told me to grow up. That this happens all the time. Something inside of me snapped and I went ballistic. I may have been a little rough on her, but I swear to you that I did not kill her. You're my best friend Duncan. You have to believe me."

"It doesn't make sense. Their wasn't enough time between me seeing you and then me seeing her for someone else to sneak in and kill her. It had to be you."

"Are you serious? Are you actually accusing me of killing my own girlfriend?"

"Calm down Logan. I just want some answers. I want to know what really happened that night."

"I just told you what happened that night. You can't blame this on me. For all I know, you could have killed her after I left."

"What! How could you say that? Why would I kill my own sister?"

"Why would I kill my own girlfriend?" This is starting to get out of hand. Do I intervene and get reamed? Or do I sit back and let things unfold? If what their saying is true, then that means Jake and Celeste are innocent. Well Celeste is anyway. Jake can get into trouble for covering up a murder. Tampering with evidence. But Logan? Please day it's not true. Come on Veronica, you're supposed to stay disconnected. No emotions involved. Wish I could listen to that voice in my head.

"Back up Logan. Look. This is getting us no where."

"Ow!" What the hell? I look down and notice a rock. Someone must have thrown it this way and it hit me on the head.

"Did you hear that? Someone's been listening to us." Oh crap. Well theirs nothing to do now except show myself. I pick up the rock and make my way into view.

"Hello boys. Fancy meeting you out here."

"Veronica?" They both look shocked.

"The one and only."

Silence. They just kinda stare at me. Probably deciding on how much I heard. Or what to do next.

"What the hell are you doing here? Did you follow us?" Logan yells at me and I try not to flinch.

"No it seems you followed me. I was just sitting their minding my own business when you two wandered over."

"How much have you heard?" Duncan asks slowly.

"Enough to know that you two are my main suspects. Now my question to you is why would you ask me to help you find Lilly's killer if you two knew what was going on? Why drag me into this?"

They don't say anything. Because if they say something, then that would mean admitting they had something to do with Lilly's death.

"Fine. I guess I'll just have to tell you myself. I think that Duncan overheard Jake talking about Abel Koontz. How they found the evidence of Lilly's shoes. Which means the public would find out Abel Koontz really didn't kill Lilly. Duncan mentioned this too Logan, and without realizing it, you both panicked. You asked me to help out because you thought I could help prove your innocence. I think Logan wanted me to find those tapes of Lilly and Aaron together so I would convict Aaron. That way the blame would be away from him. Tell me if I'm getting warm."

"How do you do that?" Duncan asks me with sheer amazement on his face. Logan just looks pissed.

"What can I say. I'm gifted."

"Are you accusing me?" Logan asks.

"I want to know the truth!"

---------------

Sorry to just end it, but I figured a healthy cliffhanger would hold everyone over for the holidays! Lol.

---------------

Mandapandape: Thank you for the huge compliment :) That made me soo happy :)

Evangeline b: Lol I'm glad you understand why Logan is a suspect. Hope this chapter helps clear it upa bit more.

FanFicFairy514: Aww I'm sorry I'm confusing you :( But maybe that's a good thing ;p

QueenCate: I had such a hard time with this chapter, and it showed. You're absolutely right about Keith. He had no reaction. Maybe I should change that.

Twisted3ljw: Thanks buddy :) I hope you feel better soon cuz Uncle Wayne comes home in 2 hours!

Simply Lily: Yay Wallace! We love Wallace! Lol glad I can make you faint ;P


	18. Lilly's Real Killer

Disclaimer: I do not own Veronica Mars or any of the characters.

Hey everyone. Considering it's New Years Eve and I'm here writing this chapter just means that I'm sick and partying isn't really on my mind. Plus the fact that it's snowing like crazy out and it's really slippery.

Lol. Ok so I had every intention of finishing this story then, but I ended up going out for New Years. And now 3 days later and I finally finish. Oops, sorry for the delay.

----------------------

"The truth? Apparently you didn't hear what was just said." Logan spats.

"I haven't heard the whole truth yet. There are still too many gaps. I want them filled, and I want them filled now!" I curl my hands into fists and place them on my waist. One hand still clutching the rock as I wait for one of them to spill.

"Look. This is getting us no where. All were doing is blaming each other. Try calming down. Take some deep breaths." Good old Duncan. Trying to be the peace maker. What he's saying is true, but we can't stop now.

I turn to Duncan. "You lied to me! This whole time. You used me from the moment you met me! So don't you dare tell me to calm down! Tell me your side of the story, and I want the whole truth! None of this telling me bits and pieces crap!" I can feel my cheeks start to burn from the effort of yelling while trying to hold myself back. Great, just what I don't need. What I need is to keep my emotions in check, and so far that's not happening.

Duncan sighs. "Look I'm not going to repeat myself. You heard what I said to Logan and you came up with your own conclusion. This is getting us no where. I know I didn't kill my sister, but me saying it isn't going to prove anything."

"What are you saying? How are we ever gonna solve this then?" I try to keep the anger out of my voice, but it's no use. Inside I feel like I'm dying. This betrayal I'm feeling. The both of them have been using me this whole time. Oh god, that means Logan has been using me this whole time. I bite my bottom lip to keep from crying out as I resist the strong urge to rub my chest as my eyes well up again. Please Logan say it isn't true. I never knew a heart breaking could be felt physically.

I Look over at him. He's just standing there and staring daggers at Duncan. "You did it didn't you?" It comes out sounding like a whisper, but he hears it loud and clear. He looks over at me. His eyes look empty. Void of any emotion. His face too. How could I miss that?

"You did it. You went to meet her earlier than you were supposed to. You argued, and when she laughed at you, something snapped in you and you killed her. It was an accident, but you still did it. You freaked and ran, but you ran into Duncan by mistake. Later, you didn't want to look guilty, so you went to there house like you were going to meet her, in case that letter was ever found or Duncan said something about seeing you. Then when he told you about the new evidence to prove Abel Koontz innocence, you panicked. That's when the two of you came up with the idea to use me." My voice betrays me as it cracks occasionally.

Logan still hasn't said anything, and he continues to stare at me with no emotion. He's really starting to scare me. Duncan turns to him.

"That's what happened isn't it? I never wanted to believe it, but I was always curious as to why I saw you leave the house, only to find Lilly dead. I never wanted to even think that. But it's true isn't it? How could you Logan? You killed my sister!" Duncan's voice gets higher and higher as he yells at Logan who still hasn't moved. Duncan gets up into Logan's face and pushes him.

Logan finally seems to snap out of his stupor. "Don't touch me."

Why? You gonna kill me too?" Duncan lets out a manacle laugh.

"Yea. That's exactly what I'm going to do. You don't think I can just let the two of you walk away. That would just be crazy of me." Logan smiles. I cover my mouth with my free hand. He's really snapped. He's not the person I knew and loved. This is more like a puppet. A shell of his former self. His true self. The one I know and still love. God help me, but I still love him.

Duncan laughs nervously. "Very funny man. How about we put this all behind us. We know the truth, and everyone thinks you're old man did it. That way everyone's happy." I think Logan is starting to scare Duncan. He went from being mad at him to trying to joke with him in a matter of seconds. Logan won't stop with the look on his face. Now he looks almost serene. He reaches into his pocket and pulls out his pocket knife. Duncan steps back until he's in front of me. He wouldn't really...he couldn't hurt us...could he?

"Whoa man. What's with the pocket knife? You're not going to do anything, stupid, are you?"

Logan smiles. His teeth flash in the moonlight. I look around, but all I can see is sand, water and tiny lights from the party. The party that is too far away. No one will be able to help us. Shit. Now what? Maybe I can reason with him. Hope that some part of him did love me. Oh god!

"Logan listen to me. This is crazy. Do what Duncan said. Let us go. No one's going to say anything. Were your friends, and the police think they have the evidence that Aaron killed Lilly. Problem solved. Now let us go." I look up to the sky. Wallace, my guardian angel, please protect me. I love you. Lilly, please look after you're brother. We really need it right now. If anything happens, I guess I'll be seeing you soon. Sooner than I wanted too.

Logan laughs. I snap out of it and look at him like he's truly lost it. "You really think it's that simple? That you'll walk away and everything will be fine? Now who's the crazy one? No. I have to get rid of the evidence. That means I have to get rid of you two. They'll think you guys went for a drunken swim together, and drowned. Problem solved. Now, who's first?"

My jaw hits the ground. He serious? I can't believe he's serious. He's really gonna kill us.

"Please Logan. Don't do this." My voice quivers as I try begging. He's really gonna do it. He's really going to kill us.

All of a sudden, Logan pounces. He lands on Duncan who gets pushed up against me and the three of us fall to the ground as the rock tumbles out of my hand. The weight of the two of them on me has me seeing stars. Reals ones in the sky, and one's in my head. I groan in pain as someone's elbow digs into my ribs, sending shooting pains throughout my body and making it harder to breath. I put my hands under Duncan and try to push the two of them off of me. But instead I get a pain on my cheek as Logan slashed out with his knife and cut my cheek. Panic continues to take over as Duncan and Logan continue fighting on top of me as I continue to fight for air. I try a different approach. I put my hands on the sandy ground, and try to wiggle my way out from under them. My head snaps back as someone else's elbow makes contact with my other cheek bone. Lightning hot pain surges throughout my body. I raise a hand to my cheek, and the slightest touch almost causes me to black out.

Finally they roll off of me. Air rushes back into my deflated lunges as I gasp for oxygen. I turn to my left side and see the two of them rolling around fighting for control over the knife. I try getting up, but it takes me a minute. Finally I succeed.

"Hold on Duncan, I'm going for help." I don't know why I bothered, I don't think he heard me. It's not like he was able to answer me. I turn toward to party and start running as fast as I can in sand. Slowly, I can start to hear a few wisps from the sound system in the wind. Then the sound started to sound steadier. The people looking more real. I'm about to yell out for help, but instead let out a startled yelp. Next thing I know, I'm eating sand. I try not to scream as my body lands on my right wrist and I hear it snap. Too late. A scream escapes me anyway. The strong arms behind me whips me around. Now I'm looking up into the crazy eyes of Logan who has me straddled. Pure panic takes over as I see the crazy look in his eyes. Oh god, what happened to Duncan?

"You bitch! He spits out into my face." I winch. "I told you that you can't get away from me. Now you're going to die. Just like Lilly did. Just like Duncan did." No! Please tell me it's not true. Duncan can't be dead. My eyes open wide as pure terror takes over and my limbs feel like they weigh a thousand pounds each. Logan takes on hand and grabs both of mine. He holds them behind my head as the other hand waves the bloody knife in front of my face. Almost as if he's taunting me with Duncan's blood. I cry out. Duncan really is dead. And now it's my turn. Where are you Wallace? Why aren't you hear to help me? You too Lilly. You were supposed to protect your brother. But what good did that do? Now he's dead. Just like I'm going to be.

Not wanting to give up, I try twisting out of his embrace. He drops the knife and smacks me in the face. The sudden impact throws my head back and once again leaves me gasping for air. When my eyes finally focus back onto him, he smiles. "Welcome to hell." He plunges the knife down into my stomach.

It's like everything slowed down. I saw the knife sink down lower and lower in slow motion. I watch as the blade sinks into my flesh. Luckily I think time slowed down enough for me not to feel the pain. All I can hear is the breath leaving my body.

Time speeds up as he takes the knife out of my stomach. He lets go of my hands. My face is wide open with shock. I look down at my stomach, and theres blood everywhere. I place a hand on my wound, then bring my hand up close to my face. Almost as if I'm shocked at what I see. I look back up in time to see Logan fly off of me. I turn my head to see what happened, and I see bodies rolling around on the ground a few feet away from me.

I feel a cold hand on my arm, and I look over. At first the image is blurred, but then comes into focus. It's Wallace. I smile and stick out my hand to touch him. Wallace. My Wallace. He came to me. He really did come to protect me. I stroke his cheek with my bloodied hand. Still all I can hear is my breathing, but that's OK because Wallace is here. He reaches out and strokes my cheek. My eyes follow his hand as he leaves a trail of light where he stroked. I look back up at his face, but I can't seem to see it. It's all black. I start to panic. No Wallace! Where are you? I look back down at my cheek, and his hand is gone. There's only blackness again. My last thought was of losing Wallace all over again.

----------------------------

This is the end. Well not technically. There should be one chapter left. The prologue. Thank you everyone who stuck with me from the beginning. I took a lot of risks with this story, and I hope you like the way it turned out.

---------------------

Gabster07: Lol well I hope this chapter clears it up for you. It was supposed to be confusing because I didn't want you to know who did it.

FanFicFairy514: I'm glad you aren't confused anymore, even though I wanted you to be. But now you'll find out who killed Lilly :(

Twisted3ljw: I'm glad you liked it. I'm glad I went in this direction as well. I came a long way from the beginning. I tried to confuse everyone cuz I want the killer to be a surprise...or someone they didn't want that person to be. Well Uncle Wayne is gone now, and I had some yummy maritini's...hehe Christmas Eve just shows you how good they were.

QueenCate: I know how much you don't like LoVe, so I'm glad I'm able to please everyone. I'm glad you stuck it out and gave me a chance. As for Logan and Duncan confessing the way they did, well there best friends and they've had a few drinks in them. Plus Duncan REALLY wanted to know the truth from Logan. YaY! I'm glad you loved it! As for the rock, I started out with it as something that was sent over, i.e. Logan kicked or threw it over. I wanted her to be discovered. But as I wrote this chapter, I kinda had it as something she can hold onto emotionally.

Simply Lily: Apparently Duncan can utter a word of truth. Lol. Yea I think you need to give Logan more than a disapproving glare...

I'm glad you love the twist :D Lol I guess I did go crazy...or more like :cough:Logan:cough: did. Sorry, didn't I mention I was sick. Well I should go take care of that cough now.

Ivory Black: Thank you :) Well let me know what you think of this chapter.


	19. Epilogue

Disclaimer: I do not own Veronica Mars or any of the characters.

Hey everyone. Sorry I didn't get this out sooner than I wanted. It was actually harder than you think because I had already done something similar in my other story Who Can You Count On, and I didn't want the same thing to happen again. But alas, I stuck it out, and here it is. The epilogue. Let me know what you think. I don't know if I'll be writing anymore stories, but you never know. Thank you for everyone fork sticking with this story. Threw the good and the bad.

----------------------

"Were losing her. Let's shock her."

Ever have that disconnected feeling? Like you're not really inside of your body but on the outside watching what's going on around you? That's what's happening to me. I can see myself laying in the Ambulance while the workers are trying to revive my body. But I'm seeing it from behind the workers instead of in front of them.

My body. That doesn't make sense. It shouldn't be my body, I should be in it. And it shouldn't be dying. I can see myself rising and falling as the paddles shock my heart. And the weird thing is I can't feel it. Weird right? You would think I'd be able to feel the shock going through my body, but I can't feel anything. Except cold. Like I'm frozen.

The blood. There's so much blood all over my stomach. Or should I say my bodies stomach. Who would have thought that such a small blade could do that much damage.

"Again. We need to shock her again. That should work."

I hope it works. I really don't feel like dying now. That would be so uncool. What if I do what they do in the movies. What if I lay on top of my body and we reconnect. There's only one way to find out.

I move over to my body and just before I'm about to touch my bodies arm, the Ambulance lurches to a halt. The workers open the door and rush my body inside the Hospital. I feel a rushing sensation, and the next thing I know, I'm being pulled by some invisible force. Thank god cuz that means I'm still connected. They usher me into the operating room where they lift me off of the stretcher and onto the operating table. They keep the oxygen mask over my mouth, and they try everything they can to keep me breathing.

The only way I know how to help is to reconnect myself. I walk over to myself again. I reach my hand out, and touch my thigh. An overwhelming experience happens. The room around me starts swirling and there's a rushing noise so loud one would go insane.

Then silence. And blackness.

No not complete silence. If I strain enough I can just make out the first hint of murmuring. If I concentrate more, the murmuring turns into conversations. Though I can't recognize anyone just yet. Does this mean it worked? Am I back inside my body? Well I suppose there's only one way to find out. Wiggle you're big toe. Hey if it worked for Uma Thurman in Kill Bill who was in a Coma for four years and miraculously awakened, then why can't it work for me? It's not like I'm in a coma. Right? Like I said, there's only one way to find out.

I literally try to wiggle my big toe. Yes it worked. My toe twitched. So now it's time to start waking my body up. Sounds easy, but it's not. I may tell myself I want to wake up, but my body isn't responding. Maybe if I try to listen to the surrounding voices, that will help give me some type of clue.

"How is she doing doctor? Is there any progress?"

That sounds like Dad. What's he doing here? How long have I been out? He got here quick enough.

"I'm sorry Mr. Mars but there seems to be no progress. The chances of her waking up after being in a coma for so long is slim to none. It's been almost a month now. I'm sorry, but maybe it's time to talk about her other options."

"You can forget about it. You are not pulling the plug. My daughter is stronger than that. She's a fighter. I know she's going to wake up. Just give it a little more time. Please?"

Coma? A month? Pulling the plug? What the hell? I've been out that long? I didn't think it was that serious. No this is not happening. I won't allow this. He's right about one thing. I'm too strong for this. If I can get my body to work, then I sure as hell can open my eyes. Maybe I should get my pressure up and make the machines go off. Then they'll know some things happening.

"Ok Keith. We'll give it just a little more time. Then...what's that?"

Good I think I got there attention.

"What's happening? What's wrong with my daughter?"

Sorry dad. Don't mean to scare you more, but I need you to know that I'm awake.

"Her blood pressure sky rocketed. Something's happening."

Now! Open you're eyes now.

"Look. Her eyes are opening. She's awake!"

"Dad..." I manage to croak out.

"Yes sweetie. I'm here for you. Daddies here for you."

---------------------

A few hours later, and I'm sitting up on the bed with dad sitting beside me in a wheelchair. A knock on the door stops me from finding out what happened.

"You're awake. Thank god for that. How you feeling?"

Oh god it's Logan! And he's holding a teddy bear. What is he doing here? Did he come to finish the job?

"Get away from me!" I scream out as he walks over to the bed. He stops and the smile on his face freezes. He looks over at Keith.

"What's going on?"

"Don't act confused. What the hell are you doing here? Don't you think you've done enough damage? I mean congratulations you succeeded with putting me in the hospital. What more do you want? Are you really willing to finish me off in front of my dad? Or are you going to pretend like you don't know what I'm talking about?"

"Honey. What's going on? Logan's here to see how you're doing. Why would he want to cause you damage?" Great he's already brain washed dad.

"Dad. Don't you get it? He's the reason I'm in the hospital. He's the one who stabbed me."

Dad and Logan shake their heads. "Honey are you sure you're ok? You weren't stabbed."

"I wasn't?" I look down at my stomach, but of course I can't see anything. So I lift the covers up to protect me as I lift my gown up. My stomach is smooth. I rub my hand all over trying to find the wound. There is none. I groan.

"I don't understand."

"Hey Veronica. I heard you were awake. How you feeling?"

"Duncan! Oh thank god you're ok! I didn't know what happened to you. But watch out for Logan." Duncan gives me a funny look. "Why?"

What does he mean why? "Um because he attacked us. What is wrong with everyone?"

I'm so confused and frustrated right now. Nothing makes sense. I rub my forehead with my palm. Trying to relieve the pressure.

"Veronica. What's wrong? Why would you even for a second think I would stab you? I mean I know you accused me of killing Lilly, but this is just ridiculous."

I lift my head up and look at him. Is he serious? "I accussed you because you did do it. You killed Lilly because she was sleeping with your dad. Why are you doing this to me? Why are you trying to confuse me? I thought you loved me? How could you use me like that?" I can't help it, but I started crying. Logan looks surprised. And confused.

"But dad did kill Lilly. You know this. You're the one who found the tapes. You're the one he went after. I wasn't even with you when this happened. Duncan was."

"I only found the tapes because you wanted me to. You wanted me to pin this on him so you could be off the hook."

"Hey sweetie. How are you feeling?" Ms. Fennel walks in. I smile.

"What are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be in Oregon?"

"What would I be doing in Oregon?" She walks over and kisses dad.

Wait. What? Ms. Fennel and my dad? Wallace's mom?

"What's wrong with you honey? Trying to collect flies with your mouth?" I shut my mouth and look at him.

"When did this happen?"

"When did what happen? Are you sure she's ok Keith?" Ms. Fennel asks.

I look down at my hands trying to collect myself. Then I look up at Alicia. "How are you doing?" She looks at me like I've lost it.

"I'm fine. Why wouldn't I be?"

"You know. Because of Wallace. I was just wondering how you were handling it and moving on."

"I'm sorry but what? Moving on from what? What's wrong with Wallace?"

"Yea what's wrong with me?"

Ok maybe I really have lost it. Wallace just walked in through the doors holding flowers. He smiles at me and I do all that I can to try and not pass out.

"Wallace? Is that really you?"

"Course it is. Why wouldn't it be?" He walks over to me and gives me a hug and a kiss on the cheek. "How you doin?"

I open my mouth and all that comes out is a sob as the tears course down my face. I'm crying so hard I can't say anything. All I can do is hold on to him for dear life. I throw my arms around his shoulders and squeeze as hard as I can. He's alive!

Finally after some coaxing from Wallace, I'm able to stop squeezing, but I still hold on to his hand. To make sure he doesn't disappear on me.

"Alright I think it's time we got some answers now. Tell us what happened." Dad says this. And I'm willing to share just so I can get things straight.

"I guess everything started when we lived in Oregon..." After I told them everything, they all just kind of stared at me as they absorbed the information. During the whole speech, especially about the part of me and Logan dating, I couldn't look at him. I mostly just looked at Wallace. He's back and he's alive!

"Wow you really went through all of that? Well the doctor did say you would have side affects and I guess that's what he meant."

"What are you trying to say dad?"

"Honey that life isn't true. That's not real. You're real life is here in Neptune. You've lived here your whole life. Duncan Kane used to be your boyfriend and Logan and Lilly Kane used to be your best friends. Lilly died and Wallace and his mom moved to town. Aaron Echolls really did kill Lilly, and he went after you. He locked you up in a fridge and lit it on fire. That's why I'm in the wheelchair. I was badly burned as I got you out. And you've been in a coma ever since."

Speechless. I don't think I've ever been speechless before. But I believe him. When dad was telling me the real story, I could actually see it like it happened. I'm starting to realize that everything that happened, Wallace, didn't in fact happen. I smile, and everyone sighs in relief.

"I remember now. I'm sorry to have put you through that. But I'm ok now. Thanks."

"Sure thing. But I think it's time for you to get some rest. We'll come back in the morning. Bye sweetie." I kiss dad on the forehead before he wheels himself out. Everyone-including Wallace who's hand I finally let go of-left but Logan.

He cautiously walks over to me and sits in the chair next to my bed. Tears spring to my eyes as I think about the betrayal of Logan that didn't really happen, but of everything that really did happen.

"I'm sorry I ever accused you of killing Lilly. I don't know what got into me. I know that you would never hurt her. And I'm sorry for everything I've put you through. I guess things were just to good to be true. But Logan, if one thing I've learned, it's how much I really love you. The time I spent with you in my head was the happiest I've felt since before Lilly died. I love you Logan. Do you think you have it in you to forgive me?"

Logan gives me a lopsided smile just before he sits on my bed and puts his hands on my cheeks. "I love you Veronica Mars. As much as I tried not too and as much as I've tried to hate you, I just can't. I love you." He seals that promise with a searing kiss.

Yes, I like this reality better. Now I know me and Logan can be together.

----------------------

See I'm not really an evil person. Lol I decided to give everyone what they wanted and have it be a dream. I hope you liked it, and let me here those sighs of relief everyone let out. And to let me know that you don't officially hate me ;p

Luvlogan-sara: Lol well I hope I get more than an Ugh on this one. I'm curious as to know what you were thinking. And be honest.

Twisted3ljw: I'm glad you were supportive. Lol I don't think I would have been able to pull it off if it wasn't for you. Thank you so much :)

Simply Lily: Lol Yea I wanted to be the first LoVe shipper to pull that off. No one had ever gone that route, and I said what the hell why not. Lol now you know I have to stones. I'm up for any challenge. Lol. I'm so glad Logan freaked you out cuz that's what I was going for. Thank you for supporting me :)

FanFicFairy514: I'm glad you loved it. Not many people did. I tried so hard to stay with the show, but to not copy it. Lol I hope I redeemed myself here.

Ivory Black: Yea I did twist it. I know everyone was hoping it would be Logan. And yes I meant Epilogue. Thanks for catching that.

QueenCate: It's ok, I'm just glad that you are still reviewing. Thanks I tried my best to tie it all together cuz it became such a challenge. He wasn't my main choice of the killer. I was actually gonna have Duncan be the killer, but it's like been there, done that. As for Logan, I knew he would never admit it, so I had him not say anything. Yea I loved adding Wallace's ghost at the end.

Wantingchino: Well I hope you change your mind of liking this story. I'm a big time Logan/Veronica shipper as well. Lol as for the dream...


End file.
